


The Baby Winchesters

by Alexandrawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Infantilism, deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrawinchester/pseuds/Alexandrawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you get a father who wants to amend the wrongs in his life and his children who are willing to try anything for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I rolled over in the bed and felt really strange, there was something hugging my hips and my body was really warm. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see that I was laid in a play pen and dad was sat at the table, sitting up I looked down and noticed that I was dressed in a red oneise and a nappy. “What in the hell is this” I snapped.

Dad looked up and smiled down at me, “well baby you’re awake” dad said and walked over towards me bending down and picking me up.

I squeaked and latched on to dad so he would not drop me and I could feel eyes on me, I turned around and looked over to the bed and noticed that Sam and Dean were both sat there with a colouring book and keeping quite. “Daddy going to put you with your brothers and then we are going to have a little chat” dad said.

I looked up and snorted, “I think we need the chat, you have us like were babies, were adults” I snapped.

Dad looked over and smirked; “well when you don’t listen this is what happens” dad snapped and put me down in between Dean’s legs. 

“Make sure she does roll off, we don’t want her to hurt herself” dad said.

I snorted and turned to Sam and frowned, “really not even a word” I said to him.

Sam turned to me and shrugged, “well what do you expect sis, dad is in daddy mode” Sam said looking over to the kitchen where dad was stood.

We all nodded and watched as Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and handed me a crayon, I laughed and dropped it on the bed, “dad what the hell is going on” I snapped and watched as Sam and Dean looked over to me, “ally don’t, we did this to ourselves and you know that we did” Sam said.

Dad walked over with two Sippy cups and a bottle and passed the Sippy cups to Sam and Dean and then picked me back up and cradled me to his chest, dad pushed the nipple of the bottle into my mouth and I clamped down on the bottle, “Alexandra” dad said looking down at me.

I looked up and knew that I had to pick my battles so I let dad push the nipple of the bottle into my mouth and I sucked on the bottle watching as dad smiled, “well, now this is what’s going to happen; you see you three scared the life out of daddy by going into that hunt not thinking I mean what were you three thinking, well it turned out that doing that made daddy think about this life for the three of you, so what I’m going to do is treat you like the age you acting, Dean and Sam you think that going into a hunt half-cocked is a good idea you were acting like children so this is why you have a pull up on. Now you can walk around as you are acting like toddlers so you’re going to be treated like one. As for you Alexandra you followed your brother’s in there like a baby and that what I’m going to do, treat you like the baby you have been acting like, you cannot go anywhere without me, you will be go in your nappy and will be changed by me and drink from the bottle, I will feed you and you will not get into any trouble” dad said looking at the three of us.

We all nodded and I finished the bottle of milk, Dad smiled and looked down and rubbed my back, “come on princess, you are going for a nap” dad said and picked me up.

“I’m not tried” I said.

Dad looked down at me and smiled, “try” dad said and placed me down in the playpen.

I sat there and looked around the playpen and noticed that there were really childish toys and a dummy, scoffing at the dummy I turned around and looked over to my brothers, “Lexi sleep” dad said.

“Not tried” I said crossing my arms.

Dad huffed and walked over to me, bending down he picked me up and cradled me to his chest. “Alexandra, please try and go to sleep” dad said to me.

Dad shifted me so my butt was on his arm and he was rubbing my back, “shh, come on” dad said and bounced me up and down.

I felt the yawn come out of my mouth and frowned, how in the hell could this happen I was not even sleepy. I laid my head down on dad’s shoulder and closed my eyes.

(JOHN’S POV)

I watched as Ally fell to sleep and smiled, at least one of my children was giving into this. I walked over to the playpen and smiled as she gripped on to me, “shh” I said and grabbed the dummy and pushed it into her mouth, and she tried to spit it out at first but sucked in the end.

I turned around and walked over to the boys and smiled, “right come on” I said and took the colouring books. 

I pulled the covers down and smiled as the got into the beds without any hassle, “dad” Sam said to me.

“I’m not arguing with you over this” I said to Sam taking the book away from him.

Sam smiled and held out a story book to me, “were do this if you be a proper dad, like you were supposed to be before all this happened to us” Sam said to me.

I looked over to Dean and saw him smiling and nodding saying that he was agreeing with his brother, I smiled and nodded “okay then” I said and grabbed a chair, sitting in the middle of my boys and looking over to ally, seeing that she was asleep I opened the book and turned back to my boys. “Once upon a time” I started and smiled as the boys snuggled down and closed their eyes as they were listening to me read.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over to my three children and couldn’t help the smile that came to my face I walked over to the table and sat down grabbing the laptop and pen and paper, I started to write down things that I would need for my children when they were like this and wrote down a list of rules for them as well. I starting ordering things for Ally as I wanted to know if she would become my baby again and let me look after her like I should have to begin with and then I orders things for the boys from toys to clothes and other things I would need for all three of them.  
I grabbed my phone and dialled a number that I never thought that I would, holding the phone to my ear I waiting for the one person in my life who hated me I decided to speak to him about this. “Singer here” Bobby said to me.

“Hey bobby, please don’t hang up on me” I said quickly.

“What’s wrong John, you only call when something is wrong” Bobby said.

I sighed and turned to look at my children, “they scared the living shit out of me Bobby, they went into a hunt half-cocked” I said shaking thinking about the past 24 hours.

“What happy Johnny” bobby asked.

24 Hours ago;

“Dean, Ally come on we need to think about this” Sam said.

I turned to my brother and smiled, “Sammy it’s a salt and burn, we can do this in our sleep” I said and turned to Dean, “De” I said.

Dean laughed and nodded, “she’s right and you know it Sammy” Dean said and we all got out of the car and grabbed the things we needed to get rid of a ghost.

“Well I have a bad feeling about this” Sam said walking behind us.

I rolled my eyes and carried on walking; I looked over to Dean and smirked as he was looking at me, and “can I help” I asked.

Dean smirked and walked towards me, “well maybe” he said.

I laughed and turned around to Sam, “come on Sammy, we haven’t got all day” I said smirking as Dean was still staring at me.

“What’s going on with you two, you seem to be acting strange” Sam said.

I turned and laughed, “Well dean thinks that he can be manly and express his feeling at the same time and I laughed and asked him to prove it” I lied.

Sam nodded and we got to the graveyard and Sam walked into the front and turned towards us, “well I think we need a plan” Sam said.

I smirked and turned to look at Sam, “oh we have a plan” we said and walked over with the flashlights looking for the body we would have to dig up.

We would the grave and I turned to Dean, “well come on manly person” I said to him throwing the shovel to him.

Dean smirked and pushed the shovel into the ground and started to dig, me and Sam took it in turns watching out and I looked down to see that they were finished, “your turn” Dean said to me.

I smirked and jumped down into the hole and wiped the dirt of the coffin and broke the seal of the coffin and opened it, jumping out of the grave I watched as the boys put the salt and light fluid over the body and I turned around lighting the matches and throwing them in. I watched as the casket grew with flames and I turned around to see an angry looking spirit, I watched as the boys were thrown against the wall and the spirit turned on me, “my child” she screamed and threw me against the wall as well, before I blacked out I swore I could hear my father, “no one touches my children” he said and I blacked out.

Now

“Oh Johnny, what have you done” Bobby asked me.

I smirked as I watched my children sleep, “well I decided to treat them like the children they were acting like” I said.

I heard bobby snort, “Well bring them here if you want to” Bobby said.

“Thanks bobby, I owe you. The boys are happy to do this but I’m not sure about Ally, I mean she is the most suborn of my three” I said.

Bobby laughed and I could help but join in, “remember if you do this, you need to be better this time round and remember that people might not agree with this either. But you have to be more dad than Sargent” Bobby said.

I smiled and that was when I turned to my children, “well I need to get a few things and then I will be there, thanks bobby” I said.

“You’re welcome” bobby said and hung up.

I laughed and grabbed a pen and went to writing rules down for when they were in their headspace;

Rules

You are to wear you nappy (Ally) and pull up (Sam and Dean) at all times.  
You are to be with an adult at all times.  
If you need to be in your headspace you are to come and take Daddy’s hand and sit down on the floor.  
You are to eat what is given to you at all times.  
No swearing, hitting or throwing at each other or other people.  
(Ally) you can crawl around but no walking, you will be carried around and treating as such when in your headspace.  
Other people coming in and you don’t want them to know just get up and walked over to an adults and say so.

I looked down to the sheet and smiled, walking over to the kitchen part of the motel I put it on the side, I heard a whimper and I walked over to ally and smiled as she was clenching her hands and kicking her legs, I bent down and picked her up bouncing her up and down, “shh baby” I said and looked down to see she was awake and looking up to me confused.

“Dad” she said behind the dummy.

I smiled and walked over to the chair and sat down with her, “daddy wants to speak to you about something that you brothers have already said they would try” I said to her.

She nodded and looked at me, “I know that I wasn’t the best father in the world and I knew that you would kill anyone that comes into contact with any of us, but I want you and your brothers to be the children I didn’t raise, it would be call infantilism; you can have a headspace and it would be a baby for you and your brothers at 2 or 3 and this would be something for you when you need it. I promise to be there for you three and promise I would be a better father than I was, please give it some thought” I asked.

Ally looked up to me and smiled, pulling the dummy from her mouth she smiled, “so it would be a thing we could do anytime, say a hunt goes bad and we need this. You would drop everything and be dad” she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah but this would be an all-in thing, this goes for you boys as well, I would expect you all to try and be children” I said.

I noticed as Ally looked over to dean and Sam, “well I don’t know about you two, but if dad says that he’s going to try maybe we should” ally said.

Sam smirked and smiled and turned to Dean, “what happens if we need to be on a hunt” Dean asked me.

I smiled and looked over, “I would promise you that you can snap out of this and I promise that if any of you need to go into this headspace I would not snap at you” I said.

Dean nodded and smiled, “okay you have me” Dean said.

I smiled and looked over to Sam, “me too” Sam said.

I turned to my little girl and watched as she looked between the boys and back to me, “you have all three of us daddy” she said to me.

I smiled and looked down and laughed as she popped the dummy back in her mouth and cuddled into me, I looked up to my boys and picked my daughter up and walked over to them, “well you can play for a while and I’ll make dinner” I said and placed my little girl down in the middle of the carpet and smiled as Sam lifted his arms towards me. I smirked and walked over picking him up and turning to put him next to my daughter.

Sam smiled and looked over to Dean who pushed himself out of the bed and toddled over to the both of them and sat down behind Ally. “Behave you three, oh and there are rules for this on the counter. I have spoken to bobby and he said that we could go there if you want to try this” I said and walked over to the kitchen.

I went to making some dinner and smiled as Dean was trying to tell Sam he has to share, “no” Sam said.

I turned around and saw that Sam had a bear in his arms and laughed “Sammy share with your brother and sister please” I asked and grabbed two Sippy cups and a bottle and filled them with juice. 

I walked over to them and handed the bottle and Sippy cups out, “thank you” Ally said and pushed the bottle into her mouth and sucked down the juice.

I reached down and pushed her onto her back and unsnapped the button on her oneise and checked her nappy, “hunny you have use this” I said to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at me and stayed on her back, I tickled her tummy and smiled as she giggled and kicked her legs, “right, well you can have either pancakes or something else” I said.

Ally shrugged and looked over to the TV and blinked and I was amazed when the TV turned on, Sam giggled and looked over to her, “Ally you’re not allowed to do that” Sam said and Dean giggled as well.

I bent down and picked her up, “no baby, we don’t turn the TV on. You can watch it later” I said and walked over to the playpen and put her down into there and watched as she started to well up.

“Out” she said.

I shook my head and smiled down at her, “sorry baby, but no I need you in my line of sight” I said and walked back into the kitchen starting to make the dinner for my children.

(ALLY’S POV)

I could not believe that I had been put in timeout for turning the TV on; I looked over to my brothers and watched as they played quietly and I turned around and looked over to dad who was making the dinner. I looked down to the bottle and decided that if dad wanted a baby he would get on, I threw the bottle out of the playpen and giggled as it rolled over to Dad.

Dad looked down to the bottle and smirked picking it back up and walking back over to me and handed me the bottle, “don’t throw bottles baby” dad said.

I looked down and noticed that I was still in the playpen and I wanted to be with my brother, knowing that I would get into trouble for walking over to them I tried the sweet way, “da-da” I said.

Dad turned around and looked down, I held my arms up and smiled as dad picked me up, I snuggled down and smiled as Dad rubbed my back, “you want daddy don’t you” dad said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “uh huh” I said and yawned again.

Dad smiled and bounced me, “do you want your bottle baby” dad said.

I nodded and dad grabbed the bottle and sat down with me and cradled me into his arms, I smiled up and watched as dad pushed the bottle into my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I woke up in dad’s arms and looked up to see Dad watching the TV with my brother on either side cuddled up to dad, I wiggled and dad looked down and smiled, “hello there sleepyhead” dad said smiling and running his hands through my hair.

I yawned and dad laughed, “no going back to sleep princess, dinner will be ready in a bit, come sit with your brothers while I finish up” Dad said and grabbed my waist and put me down in the middle of my brothers.

“Sleepy” I mumbled.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, “come on” Dean said slipping back into big brother mode. 

“Dean Do you want hotdogs or sausages” Dad asked.

I watched as Dean looked over and smiled, “hot dogs” Dean said smiling.

I realised that Dean was not really trying to go into his headspace and I knew that I could not speak to Sammy as Dad would stop this so I tried this the only way I could. ‘I think that we need to try and get dean to accept this and maybe the way doing this would be us looking like children as well’ I said looking at the TV still.

Sam smiled and looked over to dean, ‘well I think that could be a good idea, but maybe pass this by dad, I think if we do this behind his back he would go insane’ Sam said. 

I chuckled which earned dad turning around and smiling, “well I think it’s time for dinner, come on you three” dad said walking over to me and picking me up.

I giggled and clapped my hands and watched as dad placed me down in the playpen and I couldn’t help the frown, “daddy” I said holding my arms back up.

Dad chuckled and looked down, “well I have to put their food down first and then I can feed you munchkin” dad said.

I nodded and frowned, “Kay” I said.

Dad walked back over to the boys and grabbed two plates putting them down in front of the boys and handed them forks, “careful there hot, and if you eat it all there is pie as well” I said watching as Dean’s eyes lit up.

I watched as dad grabbed another plate and put it down and walked over to me, “same goes for you as well” Dad said and we could see that he was not too happy.

I reached up and patted his check to see if he would let me speak, “yeah” dad said looking down to me.

I smiled and looked up, “what’s wrong, this is what you wanted” I asked.

Sam and dean both looked over and smiled, “she’s right, you’ve been quite” Dean said.  
Dad looked at the three of us and smiled, “as much I like doing this I know that people might not understand” Dad sighed.

I looked over to Sam and smiled, I knew that this would have been a problem, “daddy, listen to me as I am only going to say this once, we are different to the people out there, we are different to so many people and I do not care what people think. We all need this, me and Dean are the stubborn ones and would say that we don’t but we do, I mean we throw ourselves into the hunt and think that we are invincible but we aren’t. We need a daddy as much as you need us” I said and giggled as I slammed my hand down into the potatoes and brought it to my mouth.

Dad chuckled and looked over to Sam and Dean who were eating with their hands as well, “well what am I going to do, I have three every mucky children” dad said laughing.

We all smiled and dad went to feeding me, I decided that I needed to pee and remember that dad said to use the nappy but I found it hard. Concentrating on something else I felt myself become wet and felt mortified about it, feeling the tears come I couldn’t help the sob that broke through. “Baby” dad said.

“Wet” I mumbled.

Dad smiled and grabbed the bottle and walked over to the living room floor and placed me down, pushing the bottle into my mouth I grabbed the bottle and sucked on the milk as dad went to changing me. “Good girl” dad said.

I felt myself getting sleepy and felt the pull of sleep, which was the last I remember of dad changing me. 

JOHNS POV

I looked down and smiled as Ally started to fall to sleep, I felt bad for putting sleeping pills into her drink but I knew that my children did not sleep that much and it made me feel horrible, gently picking Ally up and walking towards the playpen I put her down and wished that I had a cot for her.

I walked back over to the boys and the smile came to my face as both boys where trying to keep their eyes open, “right, come on you can have a bath in the morning” I said and gently picked Dean up and smiled as he latched on and fell to sleep, once I had put Dean to bed I did the same with Sam.

Later that night (Ally’s POV)

I waited till dad was asleep and stood up, feeling the nappy move and warm I knew that I wet it while I was asleep. I walked over to the bed that both of the boys were in and gently shook them awake, I watched as Sam and Dean shot up and I placed my hand to my mouth “shh… don’t wake him” I said and walked towards the door with my brothers following me.

We made it outside and I turned to my brothers, “so then I wanted to take to you about something before I mentioned it to dad” I said to them.

Sam nodded and dean crossed his arms, “what do you want to speak about” Dean asked.

Sam smiled as I turned to Dean, “look dad wants a second chance and I say that we give this to him, but it can’t be easy with adults tying to act as children” I said pacing.

Dean looked down and nodded, “yeah I was thinking the same thing, I mean the man’s strong but trying to carry just you two around is going to be difficult, so what do you say” Dean said.

I smirked; “I’m glad you asked” I said and turned to Sam.

“Well with me and Ally still being able to use our powers we can speak to each other through a link, so we were thinking maybe a necklace or something that would turn us into children with our adult minds but when a hunt or something comes up dad takes the necklaces off and we go and do this. I mean I’m sure we can keep them on us, so if we do want or need to change we can” Sam said.

Dean smiled and I walked over to him, “we know you’re finding this hard De, so please just try” I said and smiled as he walked over and put his hands on my waist.

“Shame I have to give this up for a while” Dean said making Sam look at us.

“I knew there was something wrong, why did you not tell me” Sam said.

I walked into Dean’s arms and smiled as I turned to Sam, “because we did not want you to think this was wrong, I love him, but I have to do this for dad.” I said and watched as Dean nodded.

JOHN’S POV

I could not believe it, the minute I fell to sleep they walk out on me, and I knew that they did not want to do this, that they were only doing this to keep me from yelling at them. I got out of the bed and walked over to the door to yell at them when something stopped me; I looked out of the window and noticed that they all were still dressed as I dressed them this morning but they were speaking to each other. 

I heard some of their conversation and I couldn’t help but be shocked, I mean they were giving up everything for me; I could hear Ally saying that she wanted more for me and I couldn’t help the smile that came to my face, I smiled and walked back over to the table and sat down waiting for them to walk back in.

ALLY’S POV

I turned and pecked Dean on the mouth and smiled as he tightened his arms, “see I miss this, being able to hold you” Dean said.

I smiled and turned to Sam, “please don’t tell anyone” I asked.

Sam smiled and walked over to us, “your secret is safe with me, you sure you want to do this then” Sam asked.

I smiled and nodded, “it’s not like it’s going to be every hour of every day, dad needs this as much as we do” I said and turned around to walk back through the door. 

I turned back around and smirked, “now be quite, I am not being yelled at” I said and opened the door to see dad sat there with a disappointed look on his face.

“Aww man” I said.

Sam and Dean giggled and I turned around, “thanks” I said and walked over to Dad and sat down on his lap smiling as Dad wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Baby what were you doing up and more importantly what were you doing outside” Dad asked.

I smiled and looked over to the boys and they walked over sitting down on the chair, “we want to speak to you about something we want to run pass you” Sam said.

Dad looked over and nodded, “okay” Dad said.

Dean smiled and walked over placing his hand on dad’s shoulder, “we know that you are finding this difficult, us being the size we are, I mean I see the way you move when you have Lexi in your arms and she isn’t the lightest of all people” Dean said.

I frowned and looked up to Dean, “thanks for that” I snapped.

“Baby shh” dad said putting the dummy in my mouth.

I sucked on it and turned back to Dean, “so we have had a conversation before coming to you and we think that maybe you would find it better if you had us in children’s body’s, so when we want to have this downtime we can do this and it would be easier for you as well. So if you do want to take us out you can without having people looking. Not that we care” Dean said.

I smiled and took the dummy from my mouth, “plus we can go to the Zoo” I said.

Dean and Sam chuckled, “you itching to go to the Zoo aren’t you” Sam said.

I smiled and nodded, “uh huh” I said and popped the dummy back into my mouth.

Dad chuckled and looked down, “then maybe we can go to the Zoo” dad said and turned his attention to Sam, “I take it you have looked into this and got an idea” dad said.

Sam smiled and nodded, “I need Bobby’s help on bits of it, I have the most of it, but we want to keep our adult minds and we want it to be reversible, in case you need the help” Sam said.

Dad smiled and nodded, “well I can see you three have looked into this and think that this is a good idea, I’m game for this if you are” Dad said.

I smiled and snuggled down, “daddy” I said.

Dad looked down and smiled, “yeah” dad said.

“Milk” I asked.

Dad smiled and stood up with me in his arms, “maybe you being smaller would help” dad said grunting.

I giggled and wiggled so dad put me down, “I’ll stay down here” I said and crawled over to the boys and snuggled into Deans side.

Dad smiled and grabbed a bottle, “so do you three have ages in mind” Dad asked as he went to making a bottle for me.

“Well Dean and I are thinking of staying around the 2 or 3 marker” Sam said.

Dad hummed and turned to me, “and you baby” Dad said walking towards me.

I took the bottle and pushed it into my mouth and held up one finger, dad smiled and nodded, “okay then princess” dad said and reached down picking me back up.

I was put into the corner of his arm and dad took hold of the bottle, I let go and watched as Dad looked down and smiled at me, “well I think you’re going to get sick of me” dad said.

I smiled and sucked down the milk, “well how about we go shopping tomorrow for things, you three can pick the things you want” Dad said.

I looked up to dad, “can we be adults while we do this” I asked.

Dad nodded and smiled, “I love you three” dad said and pulled the bottle from me, I was moved so I was over his shoulder and he started rubbing my back.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning to dad shaking me and I looked up, “well come on, were going to go and get some things and then go to bobby’s to get his help with this” Dad said.

I nodded and got up walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on, I got in and realised that I was still sucking on the dummy and smirked. I pulled the dummy out and put it on the side and went to washing my hair. I got out and looked into the mirror, I was quite tall for a girl and blonde, but I’m not naturally blonde no I normally have the same hair colour as my brother Sam.

I grabbed the hair dryer and went to drying my hair and looked in the mirror as it was starting to curl, I grabbed a hair brush and blow-dried my hair straight. I smiled as I looked up and I looked really different, I grabbed some clothes and got dressed putting my boots on and walking out of the bathroom making my family look at me. “Wow” Dean said.

I smirked and walked over to Dad and handed the dummy to him, “here” I said and smiled as he put it in his pocket. 

“You look like your mom” Dad said.

I looked down and smiled, “what was mom like dad” I asked.

Sam looked over and smiled and Dean looked worried, “well she could not cook if her life depended on it, but her pies they were out of this world. I remember that I got home one night of working late and she was sat on the counter with 3 pies, banana, chocolate and apple and she looked over and smiled at me. I laughed and asked if she needed all three and that was when she took me that the two little munchkin inside her could not make their mind up” Dad said smiling.

I laughed and sat down, “that’s how you found out about mom being pregnant” Dean asked walking over to us and sitting in the middle of the twins. 

Dad nodded, “man I was so happy and I could not believe it, you were still awake Dean and playing with the army men on the floor and I bent down picking you up and walked over to your mother and put your little hand on her tummy and do you know what you did” Dad asked looking over to Dean.

Dean shook his head and turned around, “no what did I say” Dean asked.

“You looked down and then up at your mother and I and said that you needed to go shopping that your brother and sister needed some clothes. We said throughout the pregnancy that we did not know what the sex was but you kept say it was a girl and boy. When your mother went into labour we were at the hospital and you were running around the room telling people that you were going to have a brother and sister, I scooped you up and walked into the room where you mother was holding your brother and sister. You named you sister” Dad said.

I looked over to Dean and couldn’t believe it, “you named me” I asked.

Dean smirked and nodded, “yeah, well I always liked the name AJ and I came with the Alexandria but mom said it was a bit to old fashioned” Dean said frowning.

I got up and walked over to dean, “well I think I prefer that name” I said.

Dean laughed and nodded, “good thing your birth certificate say Alexandria then isn’t it” dad said.

We all snapped our heads over and he laughed, “dean was pouting that day and I could not turn my son down” dad said and went into his bag and handed me a piece of paper. 

I looked down and smirked, “Alexandria Jane Winchester” I said and looked over to Sam, “well I have the cool name” I said.

Sam laughed and we walked over to dad, “we love you daddy” we said.

Dad laughed and turned to the three of us, “well come on then, let’s go” dad said and we all walked out to the impala.

Me and Sam got into the back while Dean was sat in the front and Dad was driving, dad drove to the store and we all got out, “well us going and buying things for a baby and nothing looks like we have a baby is going to look strange” Dad said looking back at us.

I looked over to Dean and smiled, “well want some fun” I asked.

Dean laughed and turned to dad, “me and Ally have been having a relationship” Dean said.

Dad nodded, “I know” Dad said making me and Dean look over.

“What, you aren’t quite” Dad said.

I laughed and dean walked around to me and looked down, “what your plan” Dean asked.

I smirked and grabbed a pillow and rolled it up making it look like I was pregnant, I grabbed one of Sam’s old shirts and turned to Dad, “well” I said.

Dad looked shocked and turned to Dean, “do not get my baby pregnant” Dad said.

I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder, “I can’t get pregnant, but that is another story for another time” I said and dean took my hand.

Dean looked sad and I reached up kissing him, “come on” I said.

Dean threaded his hand through mine and looked down, “shame, this looks good on you” Dean said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “come on, we have things to get. Coming” I said looking back to our father and brother.

They nodded and we walked into the mall getting things for ourselves.

We walked in and we could not believe the size of this place, “wow” I said.

Dean nodded, “ill second that” Dean said and turned to Dad.

I looked around and noticed that he looked down, “daddy” I asked.

Dad looked up and frowned, “was it this life” dad asked.

I frowned and grabbed dad, “no it wasn’t, it’s me. A few years ago I was late and it scared the living shit out of us, anyway I have scares over my ovaries and I cannot get pregnant” I said shrugging and walking down the baby isle.

JOHN’S POV

I could not believe what I heard, my little girl cannot have children and it doesn’t even bother her, “dean” I said.

Dean turned around and smiled, “you think she doesn’t care” dean said to me.

I nodded and looked over to Sam who was nodding as well, “she broke dad, she left me I was alone and she was so destructive, she would go into hunts blind, hell she slept around. I broke and in the end did a Sammy with her. Tied her down and had a chat” Dean said.

I frowned and looked over; “I sort this out dean” I said and walked over to her.

“Baby” I said.

Ally looked up and smiled, “me and you need a chat when we get home, dean can come too” I said and watched as she smiled and nodded.

“Okay come on then” I said and we grabbed a trolley and we went to buying everything we would need.

I watched as the three of them went off in separate directions, I laughed and followed my daughter. “so then we need a cot, which will stay in with me at all times, clothes and other things we can find and a push chair as well” I said.

Ally nodded and looked up, “I’m sorry” she said to me.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek, we walked around getting everything that we needed plus other things as well.

When we got back to the motel dad gave each of us a list, “okay so I need you to read the lists and go through the bags and make sure that we got everything that we need for each of you. Plus there is a present in the bags for each of you” I said to them.

ALLY’S POV

Ally’s List;

Cot  
Pram  
Blanket  
Car Seat  
Toys

I looked through the bags and then I noticed that there was a teddy in the bag, I pulled the toy out and couldn’t believe it, “dad, where did you find this” I asked holding up the bunny.

I looked around the room and Sam was holding a bear and Dean was too, “dude that is one mangy bear De” I said.

Dean looked up and laughed, “Meet mucky” Dean said hugging the bear to his chest.

“There the originals as well” dad said.

I hugged boo to my chest and smiled, “you are being stuffed in my duffle from now on” I said to the bunny and got up walking into the kitchen.

Dad went to putting everything in the car and turned to us, “well I think we should leave and go to bobby’s” dad said.

I nodded and grabbed the cup and walked back over to my father and sat down on the floor in front of his legs. “Daddy” I said looking up at him.

Dad looked down and smiled “yeah” dad said.

“Sleepy” I said and crawled into his lap and closed my eyes.

Dad smiled and rubbed my back, “do you need a nappy” dad asked me.

I shook my head and popped my thumb into my mouth and pulled the bunny closer to me. Dad pulled my thumb out and popped a dummy in my mouth. I sucked on the dummy and fell to sleep.

JOHN’S POV

I looked down and smiled as Ally was fast asleep, “do you boys want a nap” I asked.

They both shook their heads and I grabbed my daughter, making sure that I had everything I looked over to my boys, “come on then, into the car” I said and smiled as they followed me out to the car with toys in their hands.

I put my daughter down and smiled as she cuddled down into the car and sucked on her dummy, I needed to strap her in and smiled as both boys got into the car and sat next to her. I closed the doors and got into the front and drove to bobby’s.


	5. Chapter 5

I was stuck in a traffic jam as there was an accident and with people around me, I looked back and saw all three of my children fast asleep. I smiled and looked down and saw a cop walking towards me, “sorry sir, but you need to turn around” she said to me.

I smiled, “sorry but is there a problem” I asked.

I heard a whimper come from the back and turned around to see Ally awake and looking at the cop, “da” I she said holding her arms out to me.

I smiled and took her hand, “shh princess, daddy making it through we might just have to go the long way around” I said to her.

I saw her smirked and turned to the boys, she wailed and I turned the car off, “sorry please bear with me” I said and got out of the car and pulled open and picked my daughter up.

“Da” she said.

I smiled and turned to the officer, “sorry there was an accident and I am taking her for her check-up with the doctor” I said.

The officer smiled and tickled my daughter; “well what a cutie pie” she said and looked at me, “go through sir” she said to me and walked back down.

I put my daughter in the front and drove down, “thank you” I said to her. 

She smiled and I drove down towards bobby’s, I turned to my daughter, “well that was quick thinking” I said to her.

She laughed and nodded, “it got you through didn’t it” she said to me.

I laughed and nodded, I drove down the street and turned into the salvage yard and smiled as I heard yawning and knew that the boys were awake.  
“Come on then you three” I said and watched as Ally got out of the car holding on to the bunny and still sucking on the dummy.

I watched as Bobby walked out and smirked, “well come on then you 4” Bobby said and I watched as Dean walked forward and took Ally and Sam’s hands and walked into the room.

Bobby walked down to me and smiled and looked into the back of the impala, “Johnny they won’t fit in any of this” Bobby said to me.

I laughed and turned to him, “so have I got a story to tell you” I said and closed the trunk and sat on it turning to my friend.

Bobby smiled and nodded, “so go on then” bobby said.

I smiled and turned to him, “so then I put them down and I mean that they were acting like they wanted to enjoy this time, I fell to sleep and that was when I heard it. Ally got up woke her brothers and walked out of the motel room, I was ready to yell at them I got out of bed and walked over to the door when I heard the three of them talking, Bobby they said that they wanted more for me and that they would be willing to turn there body’s into children so it would be easier for me. So I sat down with them and decided to hear them out. Sam has most of the facts but needs your help on a few things” I said.

Bobby looked over and smiled, “well then it looks like we are going to have our hands full with three little’s” Bobby said.

I looked at him and he just smirked at me, “your family Johnny” Bobby said to me.

I smiled and looked over to him, “thanks” I said and that was when I heard it, the twins fighting.

“Shit, they don’t fight like this” I said and ran in pulling them apart.

“Now are you going to tell me what this is all about, and why dean is on the floor” I asked.

Bobby bent down and looked Dean over and smiled, “he’s fine, what happened” Bobby asked looking at the twins.

Ally looked over to Sam and I could see the tears in her eyes, “Ally” I asked.

Ally looked over and I saw as she broke, “how could you, you of all people” Ally yelled at Sam.

Sam did have the decency to look down, “I was hurt and I did not want Dean to think that I was something he had to be with, so yeah I left, I did what you know best leaving. I did not want people to look at me like you are now, but I can’t be a mother, and I don’t want to be, I would suck at being a mother, I cannot hold down a job, I have a bad temper and I don’t follow rules either. So next time you want to pick a fight, try with someone who can’t kick your ass” Ally snapped and turned to me.

“Daddy” she said and raised her arms.

I walked over and picked her up, “shh… ill make your brother say sorry” I said to her.  
She nodded and laid her head down when I heard Dean moan, “man” he said.

Ally’s head shoot up and wiggled to be put down, I placed her on her feet and watched as she ran over to Dean and smiled as he looked up at her, “are you okay” he asked.

She smiled and nodded, “yeah me and Sam are fine” Ally said but I did notice that she would not look at Sam.

I walked over to the baby bag I had and grabbed the baby wipes and bent down in front on Dean, “hold still little man” I said making Dean go red.

“Dad” Dean whined.

I laughed and wiped the blood from him and inspected him, “well you have a broken nose” I said.

Dean nodded and moved, “stay there, Ally stay with your big brother okay” I said using my daddy voice.

“Okay” she said.

I walked into the kitchen where I could see the tears on my baby’s face, “Samuel” I snapped.

I watched as he stood up and walked over to me, “sorry dad, I didn’t mean to hurt them” he said.

I nodded and sat down on the chair and looked at my son, “what was this about” I asked my son.

Sam sighed, “We were talking and then somehow it came about of children and then ally went quite. I knew I should have stopped but I asked a question I shouldn’t have and she went for me” Sam said.

I sighed and nodded, “I know buddy, I want you to say you’re sorry to your brother and sister and then you are going to bed early tonight” I said and watched as he walked into the lounge toward his brother and sister. 

I turned back around and smiled as Bobby pushed a mug of coffee over to me and a piece of paper, “what’s this” I asked looking down at it.

“This would be the spell, you will need 3 things that they can wear which they can’t take off when they are little” Bobby said.

I smiled and walked out to the impala with bobby following behind me and I rummaged through the trunk, “I don’t think that this going to work, they can’t have protection amulets” bobby said.

I smirked and grabbed a blue box and walked back inside, I put the box on the table and bobby looked at me strange. “What’s in the box” bobby asked.

“So when Mary was pregnant with the twins and we were trying to get Dean christened and we decided that we would wait till the twins were 6 months and do all three together, but then all this happened and I never took the bracelets out of there packets” I said taking three bracelets out.

Bobby smiled and I noticed that the three of them were stood behind me, “dad what are they” Sam asked.

I turned and smiled, “well these would be the bracelets that we would have given you, these are from your mother” I said and smiled as they came and took the bracelets I handed over to them.

“They have our names on them” Ally said.

I nodded and smiled, as the three of them put them on and smiled “well I think they would work, okay you three need to think of the age you want to look and keep the age in your mind” bobby said.

The three of them nodded and looked over to me and smiled, I smiled back and laughed as they all closed their eyes and I watched as bobby was chanting and the bracelets where lighting up. Bobby stopped and smiled, “okay then, all you have to do is sleep and it will work” Bobby said.

They nodded and smiled, “so then, how do these work” Sam asked.

Bobby smiled, “okay then, what happens is that when you want to change your body you have to think about the baby or toddler and go to sleep, and when you want to be in your adult body it’s the same the other way around” Bobby said.

We all nodded and I watched as Dean turned to me, “want help setting up Ally’s things” Dean asked.

I smiled and nodded, “sure I want Ally in with me” I said and smiled as the three of them ran outside and grabbed everything.

“So then, do we have highchairs for them” Bobby asked.

I nodded and we went to getting everything really for them, just as we finished getting everything ready I watched as the three of them yawned, “come on its time for bed” I said and smiled as Ally crawled into my arms and yawned some more.

I picked her up and turned to Bobby, “I’m going to put them to bed” I said and turned to the boys, “come on” I said.

The boys followed and I gently laid Ally down on the bed, “I’m going to change you as your change in the night, I do not want to chance any leaks” I said.

Ally was already half asleep and I went to changing her first, I pulled off her jeans and her shirt, I put a nappy on her and dressed her in some tracksuit bottoms and one of my shirts and placed her down in the middle of the bed. I walked over to Sam and smiled as he too was falling to sleep, “come on let’s get you changed” I said and laid Sam down putting a pull up on him and changing him to into something comfy as well.  
I looked over to both Ally and Sam and they were both fast asleep and then I turned to Dean who was cuddling Mucky close to him, “come here buddy” I said and watched as she slowly made his way over to me.

I watched as he lay down and was to falling to sleep, I grabbed a pull up and got him changed and smiled as they wrapped around Ally and fell to sleep. I walked out of the room and into mine to see Bobby making the cot up, “so the baby monitor is looking good so they should be children in about half an hour” Bobby said.

I nodded and smiled, “well I better get changed and some sleep as tomorrow is going to be a long day” I said smirking as Bobby nodded. 

“So what are we saying if any of our friends ask” Bobby asked turning back around.

I smiled, “well I’m sure where make something up” I said laughing.

Bobby nodded and that was when we heard it, whimpering. I walked into the bedroom and couldn’t believe my eyes, it worked. I was staring at a 3 year old, 2 year old and around 11 month old, I walked over to Ally and picked her up smiling as she sucked on her fingers and walked into my room with her, I gently placed her down on the changing table and got her dressed into a red feetie PJ’s and a new nappy and placed her down exchanging her fingers for a dummy and put the baby monitor on. I walked back into the boy’s room with a change of clothes and two pull ups and got the boys changed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

ALLY’S POV

I woke up the next morning and felt strange, I felt like I was smaller I looked around and noticed that I was in the cot, which meant that this worked I was a child. I moved around and ended up pulling myself up on the railings of the cot and saw that dad was fast asleep, I looked around the room and noticed that I was near dad and smiled, he was always protective. I could hear feet and looked to see and much smaller Sam and Dean walk in. “hi” Sam said looking at me.

I waved as fell back and hit my head and I couldn’t help the cry that came, I screamed and knew that dad was awake now, “what happened” dad asked.

I raised my arms and dad picked me up, “I says hi” Sam said.

Dad nodded and looked down to Dean, “come on then your three, let’s feed you” dad said and walked down the stairs with us.

I was sobbing still but I stuffed my fingers in my mouth and was happy sucking on them, “well I think you need a bottle, otherwise you’re going to eat yourself” dad said tickling me.

I giggled and felt my self being lowered into a highchair and being strapped in and given some fruit, I saw as dad picked Sam and Dean up and place them in the other highchairs as well and given some food. “Be good while daddy get you some drinks” dad said.

Sam and Dean nodded and I banged my hands down on the tray giggling, see I thought it as I was smaller so I could get away with a little bit more. Dad turned around and smiled, “it’s coming baby” Dad said to me.

I stuffed the apple slice in my mouth and turned when I could hear someone coming down the stairs, “well good morning, what happen I heard Ally crying” bobby said.

“She frightened herself, boys came and said hello and she was standing, she let go and fell, she’s okay” dad said running his hand through my hair and handing me a bottle, “here you go princess” dad said.

I smiled and felt myself wetting my nappy but I didn’t bother to do anything as it was dad’s job to check, I happy sucked down the bottle and watched as the boys were throwing their food around, “boys eat it nicely or not at all” dad said.

I giggled and saw that the boys looked at me and Bobby looked down, “she spoke yet” Bobby asked.

Dad looked down and shook his head, “no” dad said.

I shrugged and carried on drinking the bottle making the boys laugh at me, “daddy” Sam asked.

Dad looked over and smiled, “yes” dad said.

“We ave pantakes” Sam asked not getting his words out correctly.

Dad chuckled and walked over; “sure thing buddy” dad said and went to making pancakes with Bobby.

I smiled and knew that I needed changing, “da” I said.

Dad snapped his head around and smiled, “my baby can speak” Dad said.

I smiled and kicked my legs, “what hunny” dad said.

I tried to tell him but it wasn’t working, I cried and dad was straight over to me and picking me up, I felt him bounce me and it made me cry harder. “Baby you have to tell daddy” dad said.

I screamed and dad was losing it, he grabbed the bottle and tried that but I pushed it away, he tried the dummy and I spat it out and then he must have realised that I was wet, “are you wet baby” dad asked.

I nodded and dad smiled, “I think you’re a bit younger than 11 months” dad said.

Dad looked over to Bobby and smiled, “I’m going to get her changed, can you feed the boys for me please” dad asked.

Bobby nodded and dad walked up stairs with me, he walked into the bathroom and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and was shocked, I was really small and had curly brown hair and bright green eyes. I looked up to dad and noticed that he was running a bath and gently placed me down on the floor and started undressing me. I giggled and kicked my legs and smiled as dad picked me up and cradled me to his chest, “come on let get you clean” dad said.

I kicked my legs as dad went to put me in the water, but for some reason I did not like it and started to cry, “shh…” dad said and quickly got me clean.

By the end of the bath I was full blown crying and dad was trying to calm me down, “shh come on princess” dad said walking into his room.

Dad placed me down on the changing table and grabbed what he needed to get me changed and placed me down in the cot. I watched as dad went to getting changed and walked back over to me and picked me back up grabbing a dummy as well. “Come on” dad said and walked back down the stairs to wear the boys were.

JOHN’S POV

I looked down and could not believe how out of practice I was with children, I did even realise my daughter was wet, I walked down the stairs and saw that bobby had pulled out an old Moses basket and looked over, “she is small, so she will fit” Bobby said.

I smiled and nodded, “thanks” I said.

I cradled my daughter in my arms and went to walking around the room slightly bouncing her to get her to sleep, I looked down and noticed that she grabbed one of my fingers and was sucking on it, I smiled and kept with bouncing her and watched as she was falling to sleep. 

After 10 minutes of bouncing my daughter I placed her down in the Moses basket and wrapped her in a blanket, I smiled and placed the dummy in her mouth and smiled as she sucked on that. I walked over to my boys and laughed as they were covered in food, “looks like you two need a bath” I said chuckling.

Sam and Dean both looked at me and I laughed, “well I can’t have messy boys now can i” I said and looked over to Ally, “well I’m going to give you two a bath, then it’s time for a nap and then you can play okay” I said looking at them.

They nodded and I couldn’t help but smiled, “right come on then you two, bobby you don’t mind keeping an eyes on Ally do you, she shouldn’t wake up” I said.

Bobby smiled and nodded, “sure” Bobby said and walked into the study where ally was and smiled. I picked both my boys up and carried them upstairs where they both decided that running from daddy was fun.

“BOYS” I shouted.

Sam and Dean stopped and I walked over to them, “we have to be quite, we don’t want to wake the baby now do we” I said couching down.

“No” Sam and Dean said.

I smiled and grabbed both of them, “now come on my little monsters” I said making them giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

I put the boys down and smiled as they snuggled down into the blanket; I raised the bed guards and turned the night light on. I walked out of the door and flicked the light off and turned to my boys, “have a nice nap boys” I said and closed the door.

I walked down the stairs and smiled as I saw Bobby sat in the front room with the Moses basket near him while he was watching the TV, I chuckled and walked over looking down to see a very wide awake Ally, “did you have a nice nap baby” I asked.

Ally looked to me and raised her arms, I smiled as I bent down and picked her up and couldn’t help the smile come as she snuggled down in my arms and sucked on her dummy, “come on then” I said and walked over to the walker I had for her and put her down in it.

“Play for a while and then when your brother’s wake up we can go out” I said.

Ally slapped her hands down on the surface and I couldn’t help the chuckled, I was sad that she was not really speaking but I knew that this was something that she needed as well as me.

I smiled and watched as she started to play with the toys and I turned around and walked back into the lounge and smiled as Bobby had fallen to sleep, I walked over and grabbed the blanket putting it over him. I could hear my daughter babbling away to herself and I turned around to see that she was talking to one of the Boys.

“Sammy where’s your brother” I asked.

Sam looked up and smiled, “leeping” Sam said and turned back to his sister and poked her giggling as she did.

“Johnny” Bobby said.

I turned around and smiled, “hey, so I’m making lunch and then was going to take them to the park, I’m thinking the boys could use a run around” I said.

“Ark” Ally said holding her arms up.

I smiled and ran my hand through her hair, “not yet, daddy needs to go and get your lazy brother up” I said to her.

I watched as she stuffed her hand into her mouth and then smiled as Sam sat down on the floor, “do you want your colouring book” I asked my son.

Sam nodded and I walked over to the living room table and placed a colouring book down and some crayons and smiled as Sam toddled over and sat down, “tank oo daddy” Sam said with his hand in his mouth.

I bent down and checked his nappy and smiled as it was not to wet and walked over to my daughter, I picked her up and checked her nappy and saw that she was soaking wet, “oh baby, you’re really wet, come on” I said and placed her on my hip.

Ally latched on and that was when I heard the door, “bobby” Jim’s voice came out.

Ally went stiff and I noticed that a had hands attached to my leg, looking down I saw Sam and bent down with Ally, “you don’t have to be big” I said.

Sam nodded and ran back to his place at the table, “no running” I said and smiled as he nodded, “Johnny what happened” Jim said seeing a 2 year old Sam.

I smiled and turned to him, “give me a minute, she’s wet and Dean is still asleep. Bobby can you get Sammy his juice please” I said and smiled as Bobby nodded grabbing the blue Sippy cup and walking towards the kitchen.

I walked upstairs and noticed that Dean was awake and holding on to mucky, “Dad” Dean said.

I smiled and ran my hand through his hair, “Jim is downstairs” I said and watched as the bear dropped.

“It’s up to you” I said.

“I can be big” Dean said rubbing his eyes.

I smiled and watched as Ally held her arms out to her brother, I watched as Dean took her and smiled, “Deeee” she babbled and dean laughed.

“Yeah al’s deeee” Dean said and turned to me, “were be little” Dean said.

I smiled and gently picked my daughter up placing her in the playpen in this room and walked over to Dean, I gently picked him up and placed him on his back and smiled as he just looked around, I grabbed mucky and handed it to him and went to changing the pull up, “okay then buddy, I’m going to dress you and then your sister, then we going to eat and I thought that we could go to the park for a while, get some ice cream” I said and smiled as Dean nodded, “please” Dean said.

I tied his shoes and placed him down on the floor, “you can go down stairs” I said and walked over towards Ally and bent down picking her up, “come on you” I said and walked into the room I was staying at.

I grabbed a clean nappy, a baby vest, jeans, top and socks and grabbed her dummy, I placed the dummy into her mouth and placed her down on the changing table and got her changed, I smiled as she was sucking on the dummy looking around, “do you want some ice cream” I asked.

I smiled and nodded and I picked her back up, grabbing a brush I quickly brushed her hair and smiled as she leant into me. “Right come on” I said and walked down the stairs to see Sam and Dean sitting in their highchairs eating their food with Jim occasionally giving Dean some of his own sandwich.

I smirked and placed ally down into the highchair and smiled as she picked up some cheese and sucked on it, I ran my hand through her hair and looked over to bobby, “here” Bobby said handing me a cup of coffee.

I smiled and sat down keeping an eye on my children when I noticed that Ally went to stuffing a piece of cheese in her mouth, “chew it baby, otherwise your choke” I said laughing as she squeezed it into her hand.

I turned back to Jim and smiled, “sorry, I’ve been busy, how have you been” I asked.

Jim smiled and threw a piece of paper down in front of me, “something was off with your boy for the past few weeks and then this went missing. See I thought that your boy didn’t really like you and then I come here and see three children, how much do I want to bet that there adults in there” he said pointing to my children.

Ally looked up and I saw as her eyes watered and then it was hell next, she screamed and I turned to Jim, “thanks” I snapped and walked over to my daughter, I picked her up and bounced her in my arms, “shh… baby” I said walking around with her.

“I took the paper Jim, Sam came to me saying that his friend from college was having a hard time, this was a witch. Happened to them about 2 weeks ago. Johns been here with me” Bobby said lying to Jim.

I saw that Jim walked over to the boys and Dean smiled hitting the table, “mummy” dean said.

Jim looked over to me and frowned, “so they have reverted” Jim asked.

I nodded and walked over to Dean with a wailing ally in my arms, “sorry buddy but mummy isn’t coming here today, she’s with friends” I lied to my son.

Dean nodded and turned to Sam and smiled, Dean held out mucky and smirked as Sam held his hand out as well, “mommy’s” Dean said.

I saw as Sam looked at him and frowned, as he cocked his head to a side he looked over to me, “daddy park” Sam said to me.

I laughed and nodded, “of course munchkin, your sister has gone to sleep so we can go now. Jim would you like to come” I asked.

Jim smiled and nodded, “I would love to, it’s nice to have daddy john back” Jim said and walked over to Sam.

Sam giggled and grabbed Jims coats and stuffed it into his mouth, “sorry” I said and walked over pulling the jacket from his mouth, “no baby, and here” I said pushing the dummy into his mouth.

I watched as Sam sucked on the Dummy and looked up to me, “do you want to walk or not” I asked.

Sam rubbed his eyes and I smiled, “okay I grab the twin pushchair” I said and walked over to see Bobby already putting it up, “thought you might want some help” bobby said.  
I smiled and placed Ally down and strapped her in, “right, I’m going to get Sam and can you make sure dean still has his shoes on please” I asked.

Bobby nodded and we walked into the kitchen to see Sam falling asleep and Dean was playing with his shoes, “come on” I said and picked Sam up.

Sam smiled and placed his head down and I walked over to the pushchair, placing him down I strapped him in and smiled as he looked over to his sister. I watched as he sucked on the dummy and closed his eyes, “well come on then dean, let’s go to the park” I said.

I strapped rains on to Dean and smirked as he tried to pull them off, “no” Dean said.

I crouched down in front of him and smiled, “Dean Son, you need to wear these, I need you close and you can go running off” I said to him.

Dean nodded and took hold of the pushchair and we walked down to the park, I smiled as I could see both Ally and Sam fast asleep and Dean was chatting non-stop to Bobby. I felt someone catch up with me and turned to see Jim, “hey, look I want to apologise I should not have thought that this is something you would have wanted” Jim said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “I mean I did wrong the first time and I knew that if I ever did get a change to do this for a short time I would do this the right way” I said.

\--

ALLY’S POV

 

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that I was strapped down, I looked around and noticed that I was one in a pushchair and that Sam was next to me. I looked to the side and realised that I was laid down on my back and that I was wrapped snuggly in a blanket and sucking on a paci. 

I grunted and smiled as a head appeared and it was bobby, “hello there” Bobby said.

I raised my arms and Bobby chuckled, reaching down bobby unstrapped the straps and raised me up into his arms, “well hello munchkin, you feeling better after your nap” dad asked.

I smiled and raised my arms wanting to go to dad, dad smiled and passed the pushchair over to Bobby and picked me up, “well then, I think we should let the boys play and then we can get some food in you” dad said to me.

I smiled and smacked dads cheek and dad blew raspberries on my cheek, I giggled and dad carried on walking into a park. “Alright dean, you can play but stay in my sight okay” dad said taking the reins off him.

Dean nodded and walked over to the pushchair and peered in, I smiled and looked up to dad as I was hungry. I pulled the dummy out of my mouth and handed it over to dad and opened my mouth, “ahhh” I said.

Dad laughed and grabbed the baby bag, grabbing a bottle dad shook it up and placed it into my mouth, I latched onto the bottle and sucked as my one of my hands held the bottle and the other was fisted into dad’s shirt. “Slow down princess” dad said trying to take the bottle away.

I whined and dad smiled putting the bottle back in my mouth and I re-latched, I looked up to dad and noticed that he pulled the pushchair closer and smiled as Sam was still asleep, I turned my head and smiled as dad brought the bottle with me and looked over to dean to see he was playing in the sand box. 

\--

DEAN’S POV

I looked up and noticed that this was going to be hard, I mean Ally was laid in dads arms sucking down a bottle of milk and Sam was fast asleep and then there was Jim, we did not think that this was going to be easy but with Jim showing up so soon it made me want to crawl into dad’s lap and let him keep us safe, but I knew that the minute there was trouble that the three of us would come clean and have to be the adults that we can’t be at the moment.

I was sat in the sandbox and that was when I noticed that a little boy walked over to me, “hi” he said.

I smiled and went back to playing with the sand and I noticed that an older woman walked over, “Jacob, who’s your new friend” she asked.

I looked up and turned my attention to my dad, “daddy” I said loud enough to hear me.

I saw dad get up with ally and walk over to me, “hey bud” dad said bending down.

“Sorry I did not mean to startle your boy, my son came over and made friends” she said to me.

Dad nodded and sat down with me, “this is Dean and this little one is Ally” dad said looking down to Ally.

I looked over and saw she was awake, “daddy can ally play with me” dean asked looking into my eyes.

Dad looked down and nodded, “be careful with her baby, she only little” dad said and smiled as he lowered Ally into my arms.

I looked down and wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled as she picked up the sand, “no eating it Lexi” I said.

“No baby” Dad said and took the paci out and popped it into her mouth.

\--

JOHN’S POV

I looked down and smiled to see them playing, “you have beautiful children” she said to me.

I looked over and smiled, “thank you, I have three. Ally is 10 months old, Sammy is 2 and Dean just turned 3” I said.

She smiled, “well it’s just my Jacob and he is 3 too, is that you’re Sammy in the pushchair” she asked looking over to my son.

I nodded and smiled, “I’m Susan” she said holding her hand out.

I took her hand and smiled, “John” I said.

She smiled and I looked down to see Ally and Dean playing nicely as well, “Dean I want you to keep an eye on your sister, while I make sure your brother is still asleep okay” I said looking down.

“Okay daddy” Dean said not looking at me and keeping hold of his sister.

I smiled and looked over to Sam and noticed that he was awake, “Bobby want to bring Sam over here” I asked looking over to my friend.

Bobby pushed the pushchair over to me with Jim behind and bobby bent down in front of the pushchair and smiled, “so you want to play tiger” Bobby asked my son.

Sam shook his head and buried his head in the material of the pram, “baby” I said un-strapping him and pulling him into my arms.

Sam buried himself into my arms and I looked down, feeling his head I noticed that he was little bit warm, I frowned and looked over to my other kids, getting up I walked over to them both and felt their heads and they were warm as well. “sorry Susan but I have to go, I think the kids are coming down with something” I said and placed Sam back down in the push chair and picked my daughter up putting her into the pushchair and smiling as she snuggled down and I passed the pushchair over to Bobby. 

“come on Dean” I said and picked him up frowning as Dean laid his head down and closed his eyes, “keep them open Dean” I said bounced him to keep him awake.

Bobby looked over and frowned, “Johnny” Bobby said.

I shrugged my shoulders and picked up the place and got back to bobby’s house, I walked into the living room and placed Dean down and frowned as he whined, “daddy” Dean whined holding his arms up. I picked dean back up and looked over to the twins and picked up a blanket wrapping it around dean.


	8. Chapter 8

I was walking around the bedroom with Ally in my arms and she was not calming down, the boys were fast asleep and I closed the bedroom door and walked over to my room I was staying in. I closed the door and looked down to see that my little girl was looking up at me with big eyes and I knew that the screams were going to come, “shh, daddy’s going to make you better” I said.

I walked over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the medicine pushing the syringe into the bottle and getting enough medicine and pushed the medicine into my daughter’s mouth. This had been the third day of the three of them being ill and the boys were getting better, but Ally she seemed to be getting worst. “Da” she said breath hitching.

I bounced her and looked down, “I know baby, shh” I said.

“Johnny” a voice said.  
I turned around and saw Bobby stood there looking like shit and I sighed, “sorry she’s not getting any better” I said and looking down.

“John, maybe she is better an adult, then she can get over it” Bobby said to me.

I nodded and looked down, “I think that’s a good idea” I said to my daughter.

She nodded and grabbed her arm and I watched as there was a bright light and she was her adult self, I watched as she stood and then collapsed. “Baby” I said and looked down as she was really pale.

“I’m okay” she said and I looked over to bobby who walked into the room with Sam and Dean behind him as adults. “Dad pass her over to me” Dean said walking over and couching down in front of her, “baby” Dean said.

Ally looked up and leant back into me, “de, I feel really hot” Ally said.

Dean nodded and turned to Sam, “Sammy I need a cold cloth, and her PJ’s” Dean said and looked to me, “I need you to get her changed” dean said to me.

I nodded and looked down, “baby” I said as she was closing her eyes.

She smiled and turned into me closing her eyes again, “dad sleepy” Ally muttered.

I watched as she turned into me and I looked down and she was starting to fall back to sleep, I picked her up and smiled as she latched on and walked over to the bed, grabbing her duffle and grabbing some trackie bottoms and one of my shirts I laid her down and pulled off the clothes that she was wearing. Dean walked back in and over to me and handed me the cold cloth, “put this on her head” Dean said to me and smiled as Ally was still falling to sleep.

I put the cold cloth on her head and moved her so she was under the covers and turned the baby monitor on so I could still here her, walking out of the room with the boys I closed the door and walked down stairs to see Bobby drinking coffee, “well I hope she sleeps” Bobby said.

I nodded and grabbed the pot pouring some and looking over to the boys, “come on” I said and walked over to the couch and pulled them down, “you need to sleep, and before you argue with me dean, you can’t help Ally if your ill yourself again” I said to him.

They nodded and I smiled as Sam cuddled into my side and fell back to sleep and Dean looked up and smirked closing his eyes, I watched as they both fell into a deep sleep and I gently got up laying a blanket over them and smiled as Sam cuddled into Dean.

I walked over to Bobby and looked at him, “why don’t you get some sleep, I’ll keep an eye on the kids” I said.

Bobby nodded and I watched as he walked up the steps and disappeared, I turned back to the kitchen and looking in the cupboard and noticed that there was shape pasta and I looked into the fridge and noticed that there was chicken soup and smiled, grabbing the food I made some chicken pasta for my daughter and looked over to the sofa and smiled as the boy would be hungry as well. Walking over to the sofa I placed down to cups and a plate with a sandwich on and gently woke the boys, “you need to eat, I’m going to get you sister to eat the soup” I said and smiled as they grabbed the sandwiches and began to eat.

I walked up stairs and opened the door to see my daughter sucking her thumb and curled up on her side, I smiled and put the soup on the side and gently woke her, “baby” I said.

Ally opened her eyes and looked up at me, “daddy” she whined.

I smiled and pulled her into my lap and grabbed the bowl, “just a bit, I want you getting better” I said to her.

She nodded and made no move to eat it herself, I put the spoon in and went to feeding her I smiled as she moved and cuddled into me and I felt her head, “well I think you fever is going down now” I said.

She nodded and I watched as her thumb made its way back into her mouth and I reached over and grabbed her dummy off the nightstand and pulled her thumb out replacing it with the dummy. I smiled as she sucked on it and closed her eyes again.

I turned her in my arms and looked down and smiled as she was latched onto me, I moved so I was propped up and watched as Ally feel into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and noticed that one I was my actual self and that I was sleeping on dad sucking on a dummy, I smirked and gently got off dad and pulled the cover over him, kissing his cheek I put the dummy on the side and walked down the stairs to see Dean awake and drinking coffee, “hey you feeling better” Dean asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “much” I said smiling.

Dean smiled and looked over to Sam where he was sat watching the TV, “morning Sammy” I said.  
Sam smiled and walked over to me, “glad you’re feeling better” Sam said to me.

I smiled and nodded, “well I woke up wrapped in Dad’s arms” I said.

Dean chuckled and looked over to me, “well I have a feeling that even though we big again he is going to still treat us as children” Dean said.

I laughed and walked over to him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, “well I think that we could go and have some fun” Dean said making Sam go red.

I laughed and turned to Sam, “do you need anything” I asked.

Sam shook his head and I grabbed Dean’s hand and walked upstairs with him, I smirked as he placed his hands on my waist and I looked up, “well de, I think you have frozen” I said.

Dean looked at me, “AJ” Dean said and I moved down unbuckling his jeans and taking his dick out of his pants.

I sucked dean in and smirked as he was trying to be quite and I got quicker and that was when I felt that hands on my arms pulling me up, Dean pulled my trousers off and picked me up pushing his dick into me.

I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled as he kissed my neck and that was when we heard it dad was awake and we knew that we were going to be in shit, “when you two are finished, please come down stairs” dad said.

Dean pulled out of me and looked down, “I can’t finish this now” Dean said to me.

I growled and pulled on my jeans and looked over to Dean, “this isn’t finished Dean” I snapped.

I stomped down the steps and couldn’t help it as I was honey, Dean half way fucked me and dad ruined it, dad looked up as I walked down stairs and smirked, “since when does my little girl have sex” dad asked me.

I looked up and smirked, “since she is honey and wants to be fucked” I snapped.

Dad looked up and frowned, “do not talk like that Alexandra” dad snapped at me.

I walked over and sat down on the chair and frowned, “baby” dad said.

I looked up and frowned, “he never pulled away from me, never” I said.

Dad walked over to me and bent down, “hunny have you tried talking to him” dad asked me.

I looked up and shook my head, I heard footsteps and noticed that Bobby was looking at me, “Dean is banging his head against the wall, what happened” Bobby asked.

I looked up and shook my head, grabbing the cup of coffee I walked up the steps and into the room closing the door and handing Dean the cup, “want to talk to me” I asked.

Dean looked over and took my hand pulling me onto his lap, “I didn’t mean to push you away, but this ended badly last time and we haven’t really had sex since that night” Dean said to me.

I looked at him and smiled, “Dean I understand that you know I do, but if we can’t move on, what are we doing” I asked.

Dean looked up and smiled, “I love you Alexandra” Dean said to me.

I was shocked as Dean never says that, I looked up and smiled, “you love me” I asked.

Dean laughed and nodded, “yeah” Dean said.

“I love you too baby” I said and leant down kissing him.

Dean smiled into the kiss and pulled me so my legs were around his hips and pulled my shirt off, I lifted my arms up and smiled as he pulled his shirt off, I kissed his neck and smiled as he flipped us and crawled down my body, “I” kiss “love” kiss “you” kiss.

I smiled and undone his trousers and pulled mine off with his and for the first time we spent the time making love to each other.

I turned over in Dean’s arms and smiled as he was staring at me, “I think dad heard me tell you I loved you” dean said.

I shrugged and looked over, “well I don’t know about you but I’m hungry and want coffee” I said stretching.

Dean nodded and got up, “well I think that dad will want time with us little soon” Dean said.

I looked down to the bangle and smiled, “well I think this is good for us all” I said.

Dean nodded and looked over to me, “and your so cute” Dean said.

I looked up and smirked, “I would run baby” I snapped.

Dean laughed and ran from the bed room, I ran after him and down into the kitchen and smiled as he was in the front room trying to find a shirt, “cute” I snapped.

Dean chuckled and turned around, “cute as a button” Dean said.

I growled and went for Dean but felt arms around my waist, “come on princess, daddy doesn’t want you hurting yourself” dad said.

I frowned and turned to face him, “but daddy, dean being mean” I pouted.

Dad laughed and looked over, “well I think you are cute when your small” dad said.

I pouted and dad laughed, “Come on then, I believe you’re hungry” dad said to us.

We nodded and dad looked over to the both of us, “pancakes or breakfast” dad asked.

I smiled and looked over, “pancakes” I said.

Dad nodded and looked over to Bobby, “fancy making some more” dad asked.

“Of course” Bobby said.

I watched as Sam was sat in the front room and that was when I noticed that he was watching TV and cartoons, drinking from a Sippy cup. “Sammy” I asked.

Sam looked up and smiled, I chuckled and turned to Dad and smiled, and “can I have a drink please” I asked.

Dad nodded and grabbed a bottle and filled it with juice and passed it to me, I took the bottle and walked over to Sam sitting down next to him and tuning into the TV, “dean do you want a drink as well” dad asked.

Dean nodded and walked over sitting down in the middle of myself and Sam and pulled me in between his legs and wrapped an arm around my waist, “not too fast, you get tummy ache” Dean said.

I slowed down and cuddled back into Dean and looked over to Sam to see he was looking at the TV not paying attention to us, I cuddled further back and popped the bottle into my mouth and sucked down the juice. 

Bobby walked over to us and bent down in front of dean and I, “hey buddy, can I have Ally, you can at your pancakes before they go cold” Bobby said.

Dean nodded and Bobby picked me up and walked over to dad, “here” bobby said handing me to dad, “come on then, let’s get you feed and then changed” dad said.

I nodded and carried on sucking the bottle and dad looked over chuckling at me, “you can’t eat your breakfast and drink your bottle princess” dad said to me.

I looked up and smiled, pulling the bottle out of my mouth I placed it down on the table in front of me and dad looked down, “you need a bath, so daddy will let you both eat with your hands” dad said to us.

I looked over to dean to see that he was already stuffing his face with his hands full of pancake and I looked over to Bobby and dad to see that they both where looking at me to see if I would have been eating with my hands. I put my hand into my breakfast and looked down to see I was covered in chocolate and syrup I giggled and put my hand into my mouth. Dad chuckled and looked down, I leant back into him and ate my breakfast. I yawned and held my hands up as they were sticky, “icky dada” I mumbled.

Dad smiled and grabbed a baby wipe and went to wiping me clean, I yawned and noticed that bobby walked over with a bottle of juice which had been filled up and handed back to me, “thanks” I yawned and pushed the nipple of my bottle into my mouth.

JOHN’S POV

I looked down and noticed that Ally was falling to sleep, looking over to my eldest I watched as he was licking the syrup of his hands and looked over to me, “daddy” dean said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “what buddy” I asked.

“Zoo” Dean asked.

I looked over to Sam and noticed that he was looking up to me, “well do you want to be big or little” I asked.

“Little” they both said.

I smiled and nodded, “okay then, well I need to get you sister cleaned up and then I’m sure we can go” I said.

They nodded and I turned to bobby, “ill lay clothes out for the boys, could you get them changed for me please” I asked.

Bobby nodded and we turned to see the boys holding their wrists and I looked down and put Ally’s hand to her wrist and smiled as she cuddled into me. I walked up stairs and smiled as Ally was sighing in her sleep, “come on princess” I said and walked into the bathroom with her.

I placed Ally down on the floor and turned the taps on to fill the tub, I turned back and smiled as she was awake but not all there, “come on” I said pulling her clothes off her and putting her into the tub.

I smiled as she splashed her hands down and giggled, “well when your little were going to go to the Zoo, the boys wanted to be little so we have decided that we will do this as a family thing” I said to her.

ALLY’S POV

I looked down and noticed that I was small and dad was picking out clothes for me to wear, I turned on to my belly and pulled myself to my hands and knees and crawled away over to the stack of nappy’s on the changing table and crawled over to dad and sat back on my butt and looked up, “da” I said.

Dad looked down and smiled, “well looks like I need to keep an eye on my princess doesn’t it” dad said.

I giggled and went to crawl away but dad bent down and picked me up, “let’s get you dressed” dad said to me.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked up to dad as he was changing me and I smiled as he placed a dummy into my mouth and that was when we heard Jim downstairs with someone else.

“John Jims here with Ellen and Jo” Bobby said.

I looked up and frowned, “shh… remember just like last time” dad said to me and put some shoes on my feet and picked me up.  
We walked down stairs and dad placed me down onto the floor and I crawled over to Sam and Dean and giggled as Dean poked my tummy, “deeeee” I said.

Dean giggled and toddled over to me, “al’s” Dean said bending down to pick me up. “Be careful with her dean, she’s only a baby” dad said.

I turned to dad and reached up, “uhh” I said.

Dad walked over and bent down in front of me and smiled as I crawled over to him, “come on then” dad said picking me up.

I giggled and slapped his cheek, “ba” I said.

Bobby walked over with a bottle and passed it to me, “there you go princess” Bobby said.

“Ta” I said and pulled my dummy out and pushed my bottle in, I couldn’t quite hold it properly and it was upsetting me, I dropped the bottle and sobbed, “Baby” dad said.

Dad bent down and picked up the bottle and placed it in my mouth and I sucked, “looks like she can’t quite hold it herself” Ellen said.

Dad nodded and walked over to the boys, bending down he smiled as they looked up, “dean I want you to hold you sister, and hold the bottle like this okay” Dad said showing dean.

Dean nodded and dad handed me over to Dean, “John do you want me to hold her” Ellen said.

Dad smiled and shook his head, “sorry but she doesn’t know you, she will just cry Ellen and she has been up all night” dad said.

Ellen nodded and smiled, “well I knew what Jo was like, she wouldn’t have her daddy away from her” Ellen said.

Dad smiled and looked down, “good job buddy, daddy’s going to go and get your cots and the pushchair for your sister and then we can go to the Zoo” dad said.

Dean and Sam both squealed and Sam jumped down from the sofa and ran over to Jim, “you come too” Sam said tugging on his hand.

I watched as Jim bent down in front of Sam and smiled, “I would love to, do you think you could ask if Ellen and Jo want to come too” Jim said.

Sam smiled and dad laughed, “Sam is the friendly one of the three” dad said.

I turned my attention back to the dean and noticed that the bottle was gone and I was sucking on air, pushing the bottle from my mouth and I turned my head and dean looked down, “bobby she’s done” Dean said.

Bobby walked over and smiled, “do you want to see if you can get the wind out of her” Bobby asked.

Dean smiled and nodded, “Kay” Dean said even though he knew how to do it any way.

Bobby lifted me up and dean rubbing my back, I felt the burp come up I whined and Bobby looked over, “pass here buddy” Bobby said and I was passed over.

“What’s wrong” bobby asked me.

I whined and felt the milk coming back up I screamed and felt the milk come out and all down bobby’s back. I giggled and bobby laughed, “there all better” Bobby said.

“Wow bobby, did not think you knew anything about children” Ellen asked.

Booby laughed, “John came to me when the twins about 8 months and I helped them out” Bobby said and laughed as john walked in with a car seat and saw the sick down bobby’s back. “She okay” dad asked.

I whined and dad walked over to me and smiled as he placed me over his head, “did you puke over uncle bobby” dad asked me.

I blew bubbles and dad smiled at me, “come on then, boys put you jackets on” dad said.

I was placed down into the car seat and strapped in and passed over to Jim, “do you mind keeping an eye on her please” dad asked.

Jim took me and walked outside with me and I noticed that Jo was sat outside, Jim sat me down next to her and looked over, “Jo” Jim asked.

Jo looked over and smiled down to me, “god she is so small, I’m not use to the happy baby, normally she is a bit cold with me” Jo said.

I looked over and frowned, I knew that I could be cold but I did not do making friends with someone who wanted to be with my boyfriend. “She doesn’t like it when you go after Dean, Dean is Lexi and always will be” Jim said.

I was shocked was it that noticeable for them, “Lexi and Dean have been together since Lexi was 14” Jim said.

Jo looked down and smiled, she reached forward and tickled my tummy, I giggled and she chuckled, “well I only want to be there friend, I’m with Ash” Jo said.

I giggled and held my hand out, she smiled and reached down un-strapping me and putting me into her lap, I giggled and reached out for her hair and smiled as she came with me as I pulled it closer to me, “you can’t eat my hair ally” Jo said to me.

“Ugh” I said putting it in my mouth.

“No, here” she said going into her bag and turning her phone on.

I reached forward and poked the screen turning it on and smiling as Jo gasped, “what a clever little girl” Jo said tickling my sides.

I wanted to roll my eyes at that but didn’t, I turned to Jo and pulled my dummy out shaking it, “ba” I said.  
Jo frowned, “I don’t know what ba is hunny” Jo said.

I looked to Jim “ba” I said.

Jim turned to Jo, “stay with her, I’m going to find out what ba is” Jim said.

Jo nodded and took my dummy pushing it back into my mouth, I sucked on the dummy and turned to the footsteps to see Dean walking out, “mine” dean said and took me from Jo.

“Dean Winchester we do not snatch and we do not take a baby out of an adult’s hands, now pass your sister back to Jo” Ellen snapped.

Dean looked up and shook his head, “no, mine” Dean said and toddled back inside with me in his arms.

I looked to dean and he wouldn’t look at me, “Dean Winchester, did you take your sister out of her car seat” dad asked.

“No she was in Jo’s lap” Dean said.

Dad looked to me and frowned, “why did she take you out” dad asked.

“Sorry John, I was speaking to Jim and she was wriggling to come out, I meant no harm” Jo said walking back in.

Dad smiled and shook his head, “no don’t worry, I thought that Dean took her out” dad said.

“No, I passed her over to him as she was fussing” Jo lied.

Dad smiled and pulled me into his arms, “what’s wrong princess” dad asked.

I giggled and dad laughed, “Ba” I said.

Dad chuckled and handed me a bottle of water and Jo clicked, “ba is her bottle” Jo asked.

Dad nodded, “yeah ba is bottle, ugh is dummy and boo is her bunny rabbit” dad said.

“Right boys come on, we have animals to see” dad said and heard the boys into the car.

“Right you three coming as well” dad said looking to Jim, Ellen and Jo.

They all nodded and I was placed back into the car seat and was facing the back of the seat while the boys where in the other seats, Bobby was sat in the front of the car with Dad and Jim took Ellen and Jo with him.


	11. Chapter 11

“Dee” I said.

Dean looked over and smiled, “Lexi I can’t see you in this car seat” Dean said to me.

I frowned and kicked my feet wanting to be out of the car seat, I did not like not being able to see. Feeling the tears come to my eyes I screamed and felt the car come to a stop. I saw bobby and he picked me up and I quietened down and bobby went to put me back in there and I started to cry again. 

“Keep her in your arms, were nearly there, I don’t think she doesn’t like not being able to see dean” dad said.

I saw bobby nod and got into the front with me and I looked over to Dean and smiled, “what did you want” dean asked.

“Jo like ash” I said.

Dean frowned and looked over to dad, “huh” Dean said.

Dad smiled and looked over to Ally and tickled her tummy, “she means that Jo only wanted to be your friend and that jo is in a relationship with ash” dad said.

“You got that from Ally” Bobby asked.

Dad laughed and shook his head, “no I caught them making out with each other, and put Jo like ash together” dad said.

I sighed and snuggled down and smiled as dad ran a hand through my hair, “you going back in the car seat when we are at the zoo, and Sam I want you to tell me if you get to tried” dad said.

“Otay” Sam said and I looked over to see if he was okay and he was sucking on his thumb.

I pulled my dummy out and handed it over to Sam, “ugh” I said holding it out.

Sam looked over and smiled as he took the dummy and put it in his mouth and sucked, “tank oo” Sam said.

“That was nice of you princess” dad said.

I smiled and looked over to see dean looking at Sam’s dummy in awe, I turned to dad and held my hand out, “ugh” I said.

Dad chuckled and went into his pocket and handed me another dummy, I popped it into my mouth and turned to dad, “ugh” I said holding my hand out.

Dad frowned, “baby you have a dummy” dad said.

I looked at him and frowned, “ugh” I said.

Dad sighed and went into his pocket and pulled out another dummy handing it to me, I smiled and sighed turning back to dean, I hand him the dummy and he look confused, “ta” I said.

Dean reached forward and took the dummy and looked at it, I smacked the seat and he looked at me, I pulled my dummy out and popped it back in sucking on it. Dean followed suit and sucked on the dummy smiling, “fanks ally” Dean said.  
Dad looked over and smirked, “you’re a little sharing today aren’t you” dad said pulling into the Zoo and reaching over for me.

I giggled and dad got out of the car with me and walked around placing me back in the car seat, I was strapped in and dad pulled the car seat out and walked around to the side where bobby was with the boys. I placed the car seat on the pram and walked around putting rains on the boys and smiled as dean and Sam where both sucking on the dummy’s, “daddy might have to buy more” dad said bobbing dean on the nose and smiling as dean giggled.

“Well aren’t these nice, did you sister share with you” Jo asked bending down in front of the boys.

Dean looked up to dad and dad smiled, “there shy” dad said pushing me over to the boys and smiling as they took hold of the pushchair and walking with me.

I looked around as dad walked into the zoo with us and I smacked the sun shade on the car seat, dad smiled and pulled it back a bit so I could see around me, “better baby” dad asked.

I sucked on the dummy and looked around and noticed that the boys eyes were wide, “daddy” Dean asked.

JOHN’S POV

I looked down as Dean called my name and he pointed over to the toy store, “you can have a toy, but on the way out otherwise you lose it” I said to him.

Dean pouted and I couldn’t say no, “okay but you put it in the bottom of the pushchair till we get in the car” I said.

Dean nodded and I looked down to Sam, “what about you buddy, you want a toy” I asked.

Sam nodded and looked into the pushchair and turned back to me, “daddy ally ave toy” Sam asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “of course, but ally might have something smaller or something else, you can pick out one toy” I said to him smiling as he nodded and slipped his hand into mine.

I walked towards the toy store and turned to Jim, Ellen and Jo, “keep an eye out for them and bobby stay with Sam would ya” I asked.

Bobby nodded and Sam took off down an isle with Jo in tow and Ellen stayed with me and Ally. 

ELLEN’S POV

I looked down and put my hand in and smoothed her hand over Ally’s curls, Ally looked up and smiled, and “ba” she said.

I smiled and looked over to John, “she asking for her bottle” I said.

John nodded and pointed to the diaper bag, “there is milk in there for her” John said looking at the baby stuff.

I reached down and took out a bottle and shook it pulled the dummy out of her mouth and pushing the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and smiling as she sucked on the teat taking the milk. She pushed her head to the side and held her arms up. I looked down and un-strapped her re-arranging her in my arms and pushing the bottle back into her mouth. She sucked down the milk and latched onto my shirt. I smiled and sat down on the chair and gently bounced her smiling as she was starting to fall to sleep, I looked up to see john staring at me and I smiled as I just carried on feeding Ally.

JOHN’S POV

I looked over and noticed that the car seat was empty and that Ally was in Ellen’s arms drinking the milk, I looked over to Ellen and smiled, it was something I had not felt or seen in a long time. I walked over to Ellen and sat down next to her and wiped the milk that was spilling from my daughter mouth as she was sucking on the bottle, “hey, thanks for taking her” I said.

Ellen looked up and smiled, “sorry she reminds me of Jo so much” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and smiled, “you look like Mary, I remember when the twins were born, Sam would latch at times but preferred the bottle but ally did and man she was always hungry” I said chuckling.

Ellen looked up to me and smiled, “you’re a good dad to them John, I mean I struggled with one, but you had three of them and they were always angels either” Ellen said making me laugh.

I nodded and looked over to see dean stood there, I smiled and Dean walked over to me and looked up, “daddy where’s mommy” dean asked.

I saw Ellen get up and pass Ally back over to me and bent down in front of Dean and smile, “mommy isn’t here, she’s with a few friends but I know that she is missing you three” Ellen said.

Dean looked up and nodded and turned to me and grabbed hold of my pant leg, ran my hand through his hair and reminded myself to have a chat with him. I looked down to see Ally falling back to sleep and Bobby was walking towards me with Sam in his arms holding a tiger toy. “Wook daddy” Sam said waving the toy around.

I chuckled and nodded, “I see son” I said.

I smiled and walked over to Ellen handing her Ally and walked over to Sam and bent down in front of him, “do you need to be changed” I asked.

Sam shook his head and I stuck my hand into his pull up and noticed that it was a little bit wet; I decided that the pull up could do another wetting so I left it and turned to my little girl who was quietly playing with Ellen’s curls and Ellen smiling down at her, “does she need changing” I asked.

Ellen patted her bottom and shook her head, “she’s alright for the moment, come on I believe two little boys wants to see some animals and I know that Jo wants to see the animals as well don’t you Jo” Ellen said turning to Jo.

Jo chuckled and nodded, “yeah I want to see the zebra’s as their cool” Jo said.

I could see that Sam and Dean wanted to correct her but they were still stood by Bobby and I, “well I don’t know bobby what about you” I asked.

Bobby laughed and bent down in front of the boys and giggled, “No unca Bobby, lions are better” Sam said looking over to his brother. 

Dean nodded and walked over to Jo and watched as he took a breath and held his hand out for her to take, “I take you to the zebras, but Lions are cooler” Dean said and walked out to the park with the rest of us following.


	12. Chapter 12

Ally’s POV

I did not mind being in Ellen’s arms as I could see and I was not stuck in the horrible car seat, that I knew I was going to be put back into later, I could see Dean holding Jo’s hand and for some reason I felt a pang of jealousy towards them and turned to see Sam who was holding onto the pant leg of our father. I turned and looked up to see Ellen humming and running her hand through my hair and it felt nice, I knew that I was going to have a problem as Jo was giggling along with Dean and I really wanted to roll my eyes. I looked over to Dad and whined, “Da” I said holding my arms up to be in his arms.

Dean turned around and looked up to me but I kept my eyes on dad, “daddy can I hold her” Dean asked.

“DA” I snapped.

Dad walked over and picked me up rubbing his hand down my back, “what’s wrong princess, you cranky” dad asked.

I looked up to him and he looked down, “she okay, she was fine John I was running my hand through her hair and then she all of a sudden wanted you” Ellen asked confused.

Dad chuckled and bounced me, “she’s cranky and we’ve been walking around for about an hour, we need to stop for lunch so I can change them and get them feed” Dad said and looked over to Dean, “come on” dad said.

Dean dropped Jo’s hand and walked over reaching up towards me, I moved away and clung to dad, “da” I whined.

Dad looked down to Dean and smiled, “she tried buddy, let me change her and put her in her car seat and then we will get you feed” dad said.

Dean nodded and sat down, I watched as Sam walked over and sat next to him, “Dee” Sam said making dean giggle.

I turned my attention to dad and watched as he was lowering me to the ground, I turned to my tummy and crawled away, “Ally no” dad said and I was pulled back to him.

I screamed and kicked my legs making dad freeze, “baby” dad said.

I felt a presence and turned to see Dean sat next to me, I screamed and reached for Bobby who picked me up and turned to Dad, “feed them I have this little one, like you said she’s cranky and needs changing” Bobby said.  
Dad nodded and walked over to the boys and grabbed some sandwich’s and handing them over to the boys, I turned my attention to bobby who looked down and smiled, “come on let me change you and then you will be more comfy” Bobby said trying to speak like I was a child but knowing that I could understand him.

I looked up and felt the tears come again, I sobbed and Bobby frowned knowing there was something wrong, “Bobby is she Okays” Jo asked reaching to run her hand through my hair.

I screamed and moved further away, “bobby” John asked.

“I’m not sure she does not want to go to anyone” Bobby said.

Jim walked over and sat down in the middle and looked over to Dean, “Dean come here a minute” Jim said.

I watched as I was wondering what Jim was doing as Dean walked towards him, Jim turned to me and smirked, “well just as I thought, looks like your little girl is your adult daughter and something has pissed her off, I think as little Dean took Jo’s hand Ally is jealous” Jim said.

I looked up and Jim smiled, “you’re proving my point Ally” Jim said.

I looked back down and Dean turned to me and I knew that he was going to out himself, “Lexi” Dean asked.

Jim snapped his head and turned to John, “I was right in the beginning wasn’t I” Jim asked him.

Dad nodded and walked down to Ally and picked her up, “you do hold a grudge don’t you” Dad asked chuckling.

Ellen turned to us and frowned, “how did you do this, this would be working with a witch” Ellen asked.

Dad shock his head, “look I will explain but not here” Dad said.

Ellen stood there and crossed her arms, “fine” Dad said.

“about a week ago the three of them went on a hunt and well they went in half cocked, a ghost was going to kill them Ally was close to losing her life and it scared the living shit out of me, I killed the ghost and brought my children home where I knew that I had to do something to make sure that they would not in danger themselves. So I decided that I would treat them like the children they were acting but something else happened along the way and they came to me as it was something that they wanted to do as well, they said that this was away that they could get their father back and I would remember that there is more to just being a hunter and a drill Sargent. I wasn’t too sure at first but then looking at them and realising that this was something that would benefit all four of us. 

Look I understand that you don’t understand this but I wanted my children back, where they would only see me and I knew that they wanted this to. I called Bobby and he helped me with this when I asked him and I am sorry I lied to you, but this is our life and I know that this is something that they won’t stop. Sam, Dean were leaving” John said and I crawled over to him raising my arms.

Dad bent down and picked me up placing me on his hip and turned around, “john” Ellen said making dad turn around.

Dad turned with the boys holding on to his pant leg and Ellen walked over taking me from him, “never said I did not approve, next time just talk to us John, were family” Ellen said tickling me.

I giggled and reached for her hair and she smiled down to me, “you are adorable through” Ellen said looking down to me.

I smiled and Jim walked over bending down in front of the boys and smiling, “well like Ellen said were family, come here boys” Jim said holding his arms out for the boys to hug him.

Dean and Sam walked into his embrace and they turned to me, “well I think that its best that continue this as I believe a certain little girl wants to see the animals” Jim said turning to me.

I squealed and dad chuckled, “come on then princess” dad said and grabbed me and placed me down on to the ground and looked over to me, “come on let’s get you changed and then we can go and see some more animals” dad said un-popping the buttons and changing my nappy.

I turned my head towards dad and held my hand out, “ugh” I said, dad laughed and handed me a dummy and I popped it into my mouth and sucked on it, Dad picked me back up and walked into the zoo so we could see all the animals some more.


	13. Chapter 13

John’s POV

It had been a long day, all three children were asleep, Bobby had Sam in his arms and I had dean while Ally was fast asleep in the pushchair, I turned to see Ellen and Jim looking at us with smirks on their faces and Jo walked over to took hold of the push chair, “come on lets go home” Jo said and with that we all walked back to the car.

As we got to the impala, I placed Ally into the car and then took each boy and placed them down in the car as well, I turned to Ellen, Jim and Jo and smiled, “look I am sorry that I lied to you, but you have to understand that this is what we all wanted. I will understand if this is something you cannot understand, but I will not stop this” I said.

Ellen walked over to me and leant up to me, “Johnny we're family” she said and kissed me.

I heard a cough and turned to bobby who looking down to see the boys waking up, “look I have to speak to the boys, they are everything to me and I will not ruin my relationship I have with them for some fun. I do like you Ellen but my children come first” I said to her.

She smiled and nodded; “as Jo does for me” Ellen said smirking at me.

I laughed and turned to Ellen, “well I will talk to the three of them tomorrow when I have them as adults, I have a feeling I’m going to have a problem with at least one of them” I said.

Ellen nodded and I turned to Jo and Jim, “thanks and I hope to see you soon” I said and got into the car with Bobby.

I started the car and turned out of the Zoo and turned to face Bobby who had a smirk on his face, “dean is not going to take this well, I think he does not like her” Bobby said to me.

I nodded and wiped my hand through my beard, “I know what you mean, I mean he is worrying me, I think that he thinks that I am trying to replace his mother” I said.

Bobby looked over and laughed, “Johnny he does not think that at all, he has just got his father back and now he thinks that this woman that daddy likes is going to take daddy away” Bobby said.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that he was still asleep and turned to bobby, “my children come first, if Dean does not want me to date, I won’t” I said and turned into a restaurant.

Bobby looked at me and I turned around looking at my three and turned to Bobby, “I’ll be 10 minutes, they need something to eat when they wake and I promise ice-cream” I said.

Bobby nodded and I got out of the car and walked into the diner and smiled as it was quite friendly, “table for 1 sir” a waitress said.

I smiled and shook my head, “no take away please” I asked.

She nodded and I walked over to the counter and smiled as the same waitress walked over to me, “so what can I get you” she asked me.

I smiled and looked over to her, “can I take two large burger meals, a kids burger meal, a grilled cheese and three ice cream Sundays please” I asked.

She nodded and turned to the cook and shouted the order through, “be about 10 minutes” she said to me.

I nodded and noticed that there were little treats and pie and knew that this would be something good for the kids, “excuse me what favour is the pie” I asked.

“Cherry” she said.

“Could I have 5 slices of that as well please” I asked.

She nodded and smiled as she put the pie into a box and handed it over to me, “these are homemade and on the house” she said to me.

I smiled and thanked her waiting for the rest of my order to come, I took the bag that the waitress gave me and walked back out to the car to see a very wide awake Dean and a sleepy Sammy wiping his eyes with one hand and holding a toy in the other, “dada” Sam whined.

I got into the car and turned around running my hand through his hair, “hey baby, you have a good nap” I asked.

Sam nodded and laid his head back and I turned to Dean and smiled as he was sucking on the dummy that Ally gave him, “I think daddy is going to have to go shopping for some more things aren’t I” I asked.

They giggled and I turned around starting the car and pulling out of the diner and driving to Bobby, “my little princess still asleep is she” I asked.

“Yeah checked on her when the boys woke and she is still fast asleep, think she needs the sleep” bobby said to me.

I nodded and pulled into the driveway and got out passing the food to Bobby and smiling as he walked in muttering about cleaning the highchairs, I picked my daughter up and turned to the boys and noticed that Sam was still half asleep, reaching in I picked my son up and grabbed the car seat and smiled as Dean was holding on to the pant leg on my trousers.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled as the three highchairs where around the table and I picked my boys up placing them in the highchair and placing the burger and chips in front of Dean and the grilled cheese in front of Sam, I placed two Sippy cups of juice and turned to my daughter who was awake and eating her fingers, I chuckled and picked her up placing her in the highchair and putting the pasta that bobby cooked with the cheese over the top and cooling it down, “careful princess it is hot” I said as she tried pushing her hand into the pasta.

I took the bowl away and watched as she whimpered, I took a plastic fork to the pasta and blew on it, I moved it forward and smiled as she opened her mouth, I kept on feeding her pasta and watching as Sam and Dean where stuffing their faces, “carful boys” I said to them.

They nodded and I went to eating my dinner and noticed that Ally was looking at my food, I passed her a chip and smiled as she sucked on it and I went to eating my diner, I turned to Bobby and noticed that he put the ice-cream in the freezer and the pie was sat on the counter, “you going to feed that the Lexi” he asked me.

I nodded and smiled, “only the filling, don’t think she will be able to eat the pastry” I said.

Bobby nodded and turned to the boys who were nearly finished, “okay then, well I think we can give them that and then a bath and then they can either play or watch a movie” Bobby said.

Sam and Dean nodded and Ally was just sat there being fed, “daddy” Dean said.

I turned to him and smiled, “what’s up bud” I asked.

Dean turned to Ally and frowned, “big” he asked.

I nodded and walked over pulling him out of the highchair and placing him on the floor, I watched as he became the man I know and he walked over to Ally and pulled her out of the highchair and placed her down on the ground, I watched as well as she became big and Dean sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, “I told you I loved you Lexi, I did not mean to piss you off, small children normally take an adults hand and well Ellen had you in her arms and Dad was busy with Sam, I did not really think it would have been a problem. So I am sorry and I hope that you can forgive me” Dean said to her.

Ally looked up to Dean and smiled, “I sorry I got jealous de” Ally said to him.

Dean laughed and pulled her back and turned to me, “I like the idea of a movie, want us to change again” dean asked me.

I shook my head and bent down to the two of them, “no you can stay like that if you want, but you both need to be cleaned as your both sticky” I said poking them both in the ribs and watching as they giggled.

“No daddy” Ally said to me.

I laughed and pulled my children to their feet and pointed to the bathroom and held Ally back, “now Dean” I said looking at my eldest.

I picked my daughter up and smiled as she wrapped her legs around my waist and placed her head down on my shoulder, I walked over to Sam and looked down, seeing the mess I chuckled and turned to my daughter, “I think your brother needs a bath” I said.

She giggled and nodded, “ugh” she said.

I handed her the dummy and placed her down on the floor and smiled, “you can play” I said to her.

She smiled and I grabbed Sam and turned to Bobby, “I’m going to bath him and can you keep an eye on ally” I asked.

Bobby nodded and I walked up stairs and went to bathing my little boy.

Ally’s POV

I looked up and noticed that bobby went to cleaning up and stopped turning to me, “here princess” Bobby said putting blocks down in front of me.

I placed my hand down on my wrist and became the small thing I liked and crawled over towards bobby and placed my hand down on his leg making him come to my attention, Bobby looked down and smiled, “well come on then princess” bobby said picking me up and walking into the front room and placing me down into a playpen and giving me the blocks and some toys to play with.

I looked around and crawled over to the bunny rabbit and squealed as I was playing with it, I heard footsteps and looked up to see Dean looking down to me, he smiled and I raised my arms to be picked up. “Well I think you’re cute as a button” Dean said to me.

“And I think and she might kill you” bobby said walking in with a bottle of milk, I stopped it and made grabby hands for it, “ba” I shouted.

“I’ve got it” Dad said walking in and taking the bottle and me from Dean, I babbled and dad nodded, “really, well I think you could be right, come on then let’s get you feed” dad said re-arranging me so I was laid down in his arms and pushed the bottle into my mouth, I latched on to the bottle and held onto dad’s shirt. Dad smiled and ran his hand over my face and smiled.

I looked up and noticed that dean had become small and was sitting next to dad and Sam on the other end Bobby walked over and pulled out a lot of movies, “so then what one” Bobby asked.

Dean looked over and turned to me and dad, “can we watch the scary one” Dean asked.

Dad nodded and I looked over to see Sam looking down at me and frowning, I kicked my legs and dad looked over noticing Sam, “Sammy what’s wrong bud” dad asked.  
“Why does she drink so much, she doesn’t drink this much as an adult” Sam asked.

Dad laughed and looked down to Sam, “well she may have an adult mind, but her body is only little so she needs as much as possible to help her grow. Believe it or not you used to drink more than her” Dad said tickling his side.

I closed my eyes and sucked down the rest of the milk and drifted of to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ally’s POV

I woke the next morning expecting to see in a cot and small but I was on the floor and big, I got off the floor and looked around something was off, I was not in the house I was outside and my brothers were nowhere in sight. Looking around I noticed that I had never seen these woods before and that was when I heard the noise, I turned around and ran over to the tree and hid, looking down I noticed that I did not have the bracelet on still. “Come on out Winchester, I know that your there” someone said.

I walked out with a cocky smile on my face, “well does my kidnapper have a name” I asked.

I saw him pull off his mask and I laughed, “Walker Gordon isn’t it” I asked.

He looked at me and I laughed, “What, you think I don’t know that big bad vampire hunter, what makes you come after a hunter and especially John Winchester’s Daughter” I asked.

He laughed, “Your one of the demon’s special children, a half breed, a monster” he snapped at me.

I laughed and leant against the tree, “well I think that you’re in over your head, my father and brothers are going to know that I’m missing, and then my father, you know John Winchester is going to kill you, I mean if I don’t get there first” I snapped.

Gordon walked over to me and hit me around the face, “you’re an evil little girl” Gordon said to me. 

I laughed and he hit me around the head and I couldn’t help but black out.

John’s POV

I woke up to the sound of Sam shouting my name as an adult, “dad where is Ally” Sam said to me.

I shoot up and looked over to the cot and noticed that she was not in there, getting out of the bed I walked over to the cot and threw the covers around and noticed that there was a bracelet where my daughter should have been, I pushed the bracelet into my pocket and walked out of the room and down stairs where the place was a mess, there was beer bottles over the floor and then I noticed it there was blood. I walked over and bent down feeling the anger get the better of me, “Dean” I snapped.

Dean walked over to me and I looked him over making sure he was okay, I turned to Sam and looked him over and I could not help but worry, “no one has seen your sister” I asked.

They both shook their head and I panicked, I ran outside and looked around to see if there was anything that could tell me where my daughter was, I ran out to the woods and knew that the boys were following me and I could not help the panic I was feeling, my daughter, my little girl was missing. “ALEXANDRA” I shouted.

I heard nothing and turned back to the boys and grabbed them both pulling them to me, “stay in my sight boys” I said and walked back to the house where Bobby was on the phone. 

“Caleb she is missing, she was taken from the house. It had to be hunters, the supernatural cannot get into the house” Bobby snapped.

I sighed and pulled the boys down and wrapped my arms around them, “I’m not going to ask you to stay here, but I need you to make sure that you don’t get hurt, please boys” I asked them.

They nodded and I turned to Bobby, “call Ellen and Jim as well, I need to find my baby” I said.

Bobby smiled, “already called and on the way, Jo is coming to with Ash and Caleb and Josh are coming as well, Johnny we will find her” Bobby said to me.

I nodded and Sam was sitting in between my legs and Dean was cuddled into me, “daddy we will find her” Sam said to me.

“I know we will buddy” I said to him and got up making food for the boys.

“JOHN” Ellen shouted coming over to me.

I turned around and smiled, “thanks for coming Ellen” I said and went back to making sandwiches.

Ellen turned to the boys and walked over bending down, “you two okay” Ellen asked.

“Ellen daddy will find Ally wont he” Sam asked.

Ellen smiled and nodded, “of course he will, your little sister is everything to your daddy” Ellen said.

I walked back over and handed the food over and smiled as the boys went to eating the food, I turned to the others and looked back to the boys, “I want my baby found, kill whoever has her” I snapped and walked out of the back door to get a lead on my daughter.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Ellen walking out towards me, I smiled and leant against a car and put my head in my hands, “god I have to find her, she’s only a baby Ellen look” I said holding up a bracelet.

Ellen walked over to me and smiled as she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled, “Ally will be fine, I have a feeling that she is an adult and if I know a Winchester like I think I do, she will give whoever or whatever a run for their money. She is a female version of you remember that John” Ellen said to me.

I laughed and looked over to her and smiled as she moved her hand down to mine and she pulled her hand over to her with mine attached, “John remember that you have people here who love you and want you to be happy” Ellen said.

I nodded and leant down capture her lips with my own and smiled as she moaned and moved her hands to my hair, I deepened the kiss and moved my hands to her ass and picked her up placing her on my lap, she moaned and pulled away, “John, we need to talk to the children first, and I would like to speak about maybe Jo being like your three” Ellen said looking down at me.

I looked up and smiled, “well we have to speak to them, but I find my baby first” I said

Ellen nodded and smiled, “well come on then” she said and kissed me again as she got off me.

We walked back into the room and Dean stood up and walked over to me and pulled me by my hand, I walked over and sat down in the middle of the boys and smiled as they wrapped themselves around me and started to fall to sleep.

Ellen walked over and placed a blanket over my boys and I and ran her hand over Dean’s hair, “sleep I will find Lexi” Ellen said and I closed my eyes knowing that we were in safe hands.

Ellen’s POV

I watched as John and the boys slept and turned to Jim, Caleb, Jo and bobby, “okay I want Ally found by the time that they wake, she is only a little and she is going to need her daddy in a little while. We all know that Lexi is a brave and strong girl but she is also little. Jim and Caleb find out if this was supernatural or human, there should be something to tell us around here, Jo I want you to go through the CCTV to see if the camera caught anything and bobby find me something of Ally’s she has worn in the past few days which is for her older self, I think that she is big as Johnny has the bracelet” I said and watched as they all went and do what I asked.

I turned around and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the baby bag that john put down the side and grabbed some clothes for Ally big or small, an adult nappy and a normal size nappy and put them in the bag, I grabbed two bottles full of milk and another full of water and placed them in the bag with a dummy and her bunny rabbit. Closing the bag I turned back to see Sam and Dean fast asleep sucking on their thumbs, seeing the dish of dummies I grabbed a green one and a blue one and walked over to the boys pulling out their thumbs and replacing them with the dummies, I smiled as they sucked on the dummies and I ran my hand through Sam’s hair. I turned back when I heard a person walked in and I turned around to see Rufus stood there, “well I think my little niece is missing and I love it when she asks me to colour with her” Rufus said to me.

I laughed and turned around, “you know” I asked.

Rufus laughed, “I know about the punishment they get when they test John, and I knew that sooner or later that this would have happened” Rufus said looking over to the three of them.

I nodded and turned to them, “well they have these bracelets and they turn into the children they once used to be, problem is that the bracelet that Ally wears is here and we not sure if she is her baby self or if she is her adult self, I have packed things for both but I’m worried that she might break if we don’t get to her soon” I said quietly so John wouldn’t hear me.

Rufus smiled and patted my shoulder, “she will be okay, she is a Winchester after all” Rufus said.

“It was humans that took her” Jim and Josh said as they ran back in.

I turned around and they nodded to Rufus and turned back to me, “human trails, plus I found this” Josh said holding up a red bandana.

“Well that would belong to Gordon Walker look” Jo said coming in with a laptop.

I watched as Gordon on the tape walked into the house, I watched as he walked over to John and the three of them and pulled the bracelet off Ally and I watched as he walked upstairs and threw the bracelet into the cot and walked back downstairs where he made it out as they had been drinking. The last thing we saw was a bottle being made with something being put in it and Gordon feeding it to Ally. 

I slammed the lid down and call up to Bobby, “we got it, I’m going to wake the boys and we can get going” I shouted to Bobby.


	15. Chapter 15

Ally’s POV

I woke to ice cold water being chucked at me and I opened my eyes to see that I was strung up and I really wanted my dad, knowing that I had to be strong I kept my head and looked up to see Gordon smirked, “does little baby want her daddy yet” he taunted.

I laughed and looked at him, “well I mean at least I have a dad, I mean you have nothing” I snapped and laughed as he walked over to me and stabbed me in the stomach.

I breathed in and looked up, “best you got” I said breathless.

He laughed and went for another move but heard something and turned around, “no how did they find us quickly” he snapped.

I laughed and looked at him; “Winchester asshole, we will always find each other” I snapped and screamed as he stabbed me again.

Knowing that dad would have heard me I turned to Gordon and smirked, “that’s going to hurt” I snapped and watched as my brother hit him over the head, “daddy” I asked.

Dean smiled, “on his way, I ran ahead” Dean said to me.

I nodded and that was when I saw dad he ran in and over to me, “princess, can you hear daddy” dad said to me.

I nodded and dad reached up and cut me loose, I fell to the ground and dad caught me, “I heard you scream baby” dad said.

I pulled my shirt up and dad looked over to Gordon and back to me, “bobby I need you to hold my daughter” Dad said.

Bobby nodded and walked over and noticed what dad did, “I’m going to kill him” Dad snapped and walked over to Gordon and pulled him up chaining his arms up and pulling the chain so he was dangling like I was.

“Daddy” I wheezed.

Dad looked over to me and smiled, “daddy needs you to close your eyes baby” dad said to me.

I nodded and closed my eyes turning into bobby, panting as I did. “Ally come on I need to get you to a hospital” Bobby said to me.

I whimpered and shook my head, “no, no hospital” I said.

Dad walked over to me and smiled, “listen to your uncle princess, daddy will be behind you, I just need to do something first okay” dad said to me.

I nodded and bobby picked me up, I curled into him and he walked out of the building, I noticed that Sam and Dean had killed the other two people and came over to me, “baby” Dean said to me.

I smiled and closed my eyes giving in to the blackness.

“ALEXANDRA” Bobby, Dean and Sam all shouted at the time.

Ellen’s POV

I watched as bobby walked out with Ally in his arms and I saw that she had her eyes closed, I looked around and could not find John, and “bobby is she” I asked not able to finish it.

Bobby shook his head and smiled, “no she is losing too much blood and pass out, but I have to get her to a hospital” Bobby said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the car and helped Bobby put ally in the car, “I’m going to get John and were meeting you there” I said.

Bobby nodded and got into the car with the Boys and I turned to the warehouse and walked inside with Jo, Jim, Caleb and Josh, “John is probably going to kill Gordon and I want to make sure he is there when his little one is awake” I said.

I walked in and that was when I could hear John, “you stab my baby and think that you can get away with this, well think again” John snapped and I heard the gunshot. 

I ran up the stairs and into the room where john was with a dead Gordon walker and I smiled as he turned around, “Ellen, my baby” John asked me.

“Hospital she passed out of the blood lost” I told him.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me, “Bobby has taken her, come on lets go” I said and walked down the stairs keeping a hold of his hand.

John gripped my hand and I smiled, we walked out of the warehouse and I grabbed the baby bag and walked towards the car getting in and driving to the hospital. I pulled into the hospital and turned to John, “I’ll be there in a minute, it’s going to take a minute to find a parking space” I said to him.

John nodded and I smiled as he leant over and kissed me, I kissed him back and heard a cough at the back, “Mom really” Jo said.  
I laughed and turned to Jo and smiled, “go on” I said and watched as she got out of the car.

John’s POV

I got out of the car and couldn’t help but smile to myself; I knew that I would have to speak to my children about this. I walked through the hospital and noticed that bobby was stood outside a room and was pacing, “bobby” I asked.

“She is in the OR, they are operating on her” Bobby said.

I nodded and looked around the room and noticed the boys, “you two okay” I asked.

They nodded and I walked over to them and sat in the middle, Sam laid his head on my shoulder and popped his thumb into his mouth and Dean was curled up on his side. I pulled my jacket off and covered Dean and pulled Sam closer to me, I smiled as he cuddled into me and I pulled his thumb out and replaced it with a dummy which he spat out, “Sammy I don’t want you sucking your thumb buddy” I said to him.

Sam whined and sucked on the dummy and I pulled him closer to me and rubbed his back humming to him, I smiled as he sighed and started to drift off to sleep mumbling away as he normally did.

“Sir” a nurse said quietly.

I looked up and she smiled, “this is the waiting room to your daughter’s room, so this is going to stay empty” she said to me.

I smiled and moved as I laid Sammy down and smiled as he curled into the chair and fell into a deep sleep, I got up and walked over to the baby bag that Ellen gave me and pulled out a baby blanket that was Ally and wrapped it around my boy as she was fast asleep. I walked over to bobby and smiled as he passed me a cup of coffee, “she’s going to be okay, and before you know it she will be back in your lap and drinking from her bottle” bobby said to me.

I nodded and looked over to the rest of the group when Ellen walked in and smiled at me, she looked over to the boys and smirked, “looks like the little guys are all tuckered out” Ellen said and smirked as Jo was falling to sleep as well.

I turned my attention to Jo and walked over bending down in front of her, “Jo hunny come on, why don’t you go and put your head down with the boys for a while” I asked her.

Jo looked up and nodded, “okay then” she said and walked over to her mother, “mommy” she whined.

Ellen smiled and wrapped her arms around her, “come on then” Ellen said and walked over to the other set of chairs and sat Jo down, Jo laid down on the chairs and Ellen wrapped her jacket around her and quietly sang to her.

I smiled and walked over to the other set of chairs where Jim, Caleb, Josh and Rufus where sat and they all looked at me, “so how old” Rufus asked.

I smiled and looked over, “Sammy about 2 and Dean around 4, but Ally she my baby, about 10 months” I said looking over to Sammy and smiled as he was fast asleep with the dummy almost falling out, getting up I pushed the dummy back into his mouth and smiled as he sucked on it and smiled.

“Aww you’re telling me my little pumpkin cannot colour with me” Rufus said to me.

I laughed and turned around, “sorry, but you can colour with Sammy or Dean” I said laughing.

Dean woke to sounds and whined, I walked over and ran my hand through his hair and smiled as he started to fall back to sleep. I stood back up and turned around when I noticed that a doctor was walking towards us, “Mr Fredrick’s” the doctor asked.

I nodded and he smiled, “well sir, your daughter is out of the OR and stable. I did have a problem but seeing your sons I have the answer, she wants her da da” the doctor said to me.

I nodded and walked out and down to the room where my daughter was being held and I saw as she looked up and made grabby motions with her hands, I laughed and walked over to her and smiled she was trying to shuffle towards me, “sir we need her to stay still” the doctor said to me.

I nodded and turned to the doc, “can I pick her up, she wants to be held” I said.

The doctor nodded and I walked over to her picking her up and placing her in my arms, she settled down and yawned, the doctor was amazed and walked over to us, “thank you” the doctor said and went to putting an IV in her hand and making sure that she had everything that she needed. I smiled as she went to put her thumb in her mouth, I chuckled and reached into the bag I brought with me and pulled out a dummy and popped it into her mouth. She sucked on the dummy and fell to sleep. “sir we need to get fluid into her and I think that you might be better getting it into her, she is needed to get muscle put back on so please can you make sure she drink three bottle of the stuff the nurse gives you for her. It will have vitamins for her and everything she needs to maintain healthy” the doctor said to me.” I nodded and looked down to my little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke to my little girl whimpering and I looked down to see that she was awake and looking down, “baby” I said.

She looked up and I saw the tears, “da” she said to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth, “shh come on, daddy made it all better. That mean man is not coming back” I said to her.

She nodded and moved around, I did noticed that the boys where in the room and asleep on the same bed and bobby, Ellen, jo, Jim, josh, Caleb and Rufus where all sat in the room with us, I saw Ally look around and turned back to me, yawning I heard the door open and the doctor walked over to me handing me a bottle and smiled, “you have a big family sir, and I think that if she can keep three of these down she can go home” the doctor said.

I nodded and smiled as I looked down and pulled the dummy from my daughter who whined, “No baby, daddy has ba” I said to her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me and made grabby hands for the bottle, I chuckled and pushed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and smiled as she suckled on the bottle and closed her eyes as she latched on to my shirt. I kept the bottle in her mouth and smiled as Sam and dean woke and crawled on to the bed, “daddy is she okay” Sammy asked me.

I nodded and Sam ran his hand through Ally’s hair and I smiled as she hummed around the bottle and turned to face the boys, she moved her hand and the boys took it and smiled as she re-closed her eyes and lazily sucked down the rest of the milk. I saw the bottle was finished and I re-arranged her and rubbed her back, I smiled as she burped and snuggled down into me, “dada home” she mumbled.

I laughed and looked down, “later on when you have drunk three of the bottles” I said to her.

She nodded and I turned her around and chuckled and she giggled, “No dada” she said to me.

Rufus and Josh chuckled and walked over to her and tickled her tummy, “well you gave us quite the scare there princess” Josh said to her.

She looked up and waved her arm pouting, I chuckled and pulled out a bracelet ad put it on her wrist, and “there was that what you were looking for” I asked.

Ally squealed and kicked her legs making the boys jump, I chuckled and turned to the boys and looked at the other, “well boys I think that you two are going to have to deal with all that colouring and all the cuddles and not to mention all that giggling and squealing” I said looking at them.

Sammy sat back on his butt and nearly fell off the bed if it weren’t for Rufus, “careful runt, you don’t want to hurt yourself do you” Rufus said pushing him back on the bed.

Sam giggled and held out his hand for a drink, Ellen chuckled and handed two Sippy cups to Josh and Rufus, “the green is deans and the blue is Sam’s” Ellen said.

Josh nodded and got up giving the Sippy cup to Dean and dean smiled and took the cup pushing it into his mouth and drinking the juice in there, Josh ran his hand through his hair and turned to Dean, “while your sister is being looked after, I think that maybe we could colour a picture for her” Josh said.

Dean looked over to me and I nodded, “go ahead bud, your sister is going to be sleeping for another hour or so” I said.

Dean nodded and raised his arm, Josh chuckled and nodded and picked dean up placing him on the floor near the bed not wanting to move him to far from Ally and Rufus did the same with Sam, I watched as they both picked up a crayon and started to colour with the boys. I turned my attention to Ellen and smiled, “so as you were saying about Jo and this” I asked.

Seeing as the boys looked up and to Jo she smiled and cuddled into her mother, Ellen smiled and pulled her closer, “well I was thinking that this would be a good idea for her, I want my little girl back and I think she wants her mother” Ellen said.

Jo looked up and nodded, “but I don’t want to be ally’s age, I mean she is cute and all but I want to be able to have some fun still” Jo said.

I nodded and smiled, “well I think that if you have an age, be it. You can sit with the boys and colour if you want, or just cuddle with your mother” I said.  
She nodded and looked up to her mother and Ellen smiled, “this is up to you baby” Ellen said.

Jo stood up and walked over to the boys and Jim walked over sitting down first and pulling her down as well, “here you have to colour a picture for mommy” Jim said handing her a crayon.

Ellen watched as Jo took the crayon and began drawing a picture, she looked over to Dean who was drawing and drinking from the cup and Sam was just scribbling on a page. I decided that this would be the best time to bring this up, “dean, Sammy can you look at daddy for a second, daddy wants to talk to you” I said to my sons.

The boys looked up and looked at me, “daddy wants to speak to you about Ellen and I” I said.

Dean looked up and I noticed that tears in his eyes, “Ellen will never replace mommy and if you don’t want daddy to date he won’t” I said to him.

Sam went back to colouring and Dean looked over to Ellen and then to me, I could see that he was trying to figure out what he wanted, “okay” he said and went back to colouring.

I looked down to Ally and noticed that she was still sleeping and the dummy was falling out of her mouth, I pushed it back in and smiled as she sucked on it and then went back to sleep. I smiled and looked over to Ellen, “think that this is something you can deal with” I asked.

Ellen laughed and turned to Jo, “and what about you” Ellen asked.

Jo looked over and smiled, “it’s okay” she said and went back to colouring.

I smiled and looked over to Ellen, “it isn’t the boys I’m worried about, it’s this one, she looks like she could kill someone at times” I said.

Ellen laughed and walked towards me and ran her hand through Ally’s hair, I smiled as Ally moved into the touch and mumbled something. I chuckled and turned to the boys and moved Ally so she was lying on the bed and I got off the bed and stretched, “it’s easier when she is the size of a 10 month old” I said clicking bones.

They all laughed and I heard the door open and a nurse walked in with another bottle, “here sir” she said and walked back out.

I walked over to Ellen and handed her the bottle, she took it and I walked over to Ally and picked her up and smiled as she whined at me, “come on baby, I have another ba for you” I said to her.

She moved her head into my chest and spoke, “no dada” she said.

I looked down and frowned, this was not normal for her she was like her brother dean and loved her food, I tried again and she pushed the bottle from my hands and it fell to the floor, she screamed and I was trying to calm her down and sighed as a nurse came rushing in, “sir she is going to pull her stiches” the nurse said to me.

“Out” I snapped and placed her down on the bed and stroked her hair, “shh princess” I said and smiled as she calmed down.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, “da ugh” she said holding her hand out.  
I looked over to Bobby and he nodded, “princess, you need to drink this otherwise the doctor is going to keep you in” I said to her, I hated being like this with her but she did not want to stay here. 

Ally opened her eyes and frowned, “that’s blackmail” she said to me.

I nodded and looked down, “now you going to hold your bottle or is daddy” I asked.

She looked over to scowled, “give it to me” Ally snapped at me.

The boys looked up and I handed the bottle over, I knew not to push and I watched as she unscrewed the top and drank the milk down. “Ally please slow down, your make yourself sick” I said worrying about her.

She looked up and that was when I noticed it she was sweating, I took the bottle from her and she looked up, “when did you start feeling worst” I asked.

She scoffed and turned to Dean who was looking up at her, “Ally” he asked.

Ally frowned and turned to dad and pouted, “A while, I started to feel unwell after the first bottle” she admitted.

Ellen walked over and grabbed the bottle, giving it a sniff she dropped the bottle, “ally this is going to make you feel worst to begin with” Ellen said and put her fingers down her mouth and made her be sick, I wanted to stop her but that was when I noticed it, the milk was turning a different colour, “Lexi” I asked.

She whimpered and I bent down smiling as she crawled into my arms, “john pick her up were leaving, take her to Jefferson” Ellen said and Jim had Jo, Josh with Dean and Rufus with Sam. we all walked out of the hospital with my children in our arms.


	17. Chapter 17

We made it out of the hospital but my daughter was not looking good as I looked down and moved her she woke up and looked to me, “sleepy dada” she said to me.

As I looked up I turned to Ellen who was driving the Impala and I smirked, “please tell me that we can be to Jefferson soon” I asked. Ellen smiled and nodded, “shouldn’t be long John” Ellen said. I turned my attention back to Ally and smiled as she was falling back to sleep sucking her thumb, “you need to remember to suck on your dummy princess” I said to her.

I looked up and noticed that Jo was frowning at me, “you have forgiven her for shouting at you” Jo said to me.

I looked down and smiled, “Lexi shouts at people and loses her temper all the time, this is the way she deals with being upset, angry and sick” I explained.

Jo smiled and ran her hand over Lexi’s hair and I could not help but chuckle as she moved further into me, Jo took her hand back and I grabbed Jo’s hand back placing it in her hair and smirked as Ally moved towards her, “she likes her head being scratched, but when it comes to being touched she is a daddy’s girl Jo, just like you were. Ally is and always will be a daddy’s girl” I explained.

Jo nodded and smiled, “I just thought that she still had issues with me” Jo said.

I shook my head and smiled, “my children don’t hate anything in this world, they have times of not liking people and trust me when I say that this includes me but they never hated anyone ever” I explained.

Jo nodded and I felt the car come to a stop and I saw that Ellen had turned into a driveway, I looked down and noticed that my little girl was fast asleep again and the boys where leant against the window asleep as well. I gently woke the boys and smirked as they jumped and looked over to me, “come on boys” I said to them.

Sam looked over and turned to me, “daddy can I be small” Sam asked.

I looked over and nodded, “of course buddy” I said.

Sam put his hand to his wrist and we watched as he became about 2 and looked up to me and held his arms up, “can you wait a moment buddy, I need to get you sister inside to Jefferson and then I will come back and carry you okay” I said to Sam.

Sam nodded and I smiled as Josh walked over and lifted Sam into his arms and smiled as Sam latched on, “Joshie I sleepy” Sam said.

Josh looked down and smiled, “sleep then tiger” Josh said.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes falling to sleep and I got out of the car with my daughter in my arms and walked into through to Jefferson, “Jefferson” I shouted waking my daughter.

“Da” she said.

I looked down and smiled, “Johnny” Jefferson said.

I looked over and smiled, “I need your help, my daughter you remember Ally, she was captured by Gordon and tortured, but then I took her to a hospital and the stuff they were giving her was making her worst, Ellen has it for you to look at once you have looked over my daughter, but she will not leave my arms, she is only around 10 months maybe younger and she stays with me at all times” I said looking at him.

Jefferson nodded and smiled, “Johnny we have been friends for years since school and I know what it is you’re doing with your children, bring her through” Jefferson said to me.

I walked through and placed her down on the bed and smiled as she moved and opened her eyes, “ugh” she said holding her hand out. 

I chuckled and pulled out a dummy and handed it to her and smiled as she popped it into her mouth and sucked on it, I turned to Jefferson and smiled, “I am going to have to take a look at her John, but I need you to keep an hold on her otherwise she is not going to let me do what I need to” Jefferson said.

I nodded and walked over to my daughter and picked her up placing her down on my lap and smiling as she was playing with my ring on my finger, I chuckled and watched as Jefferson went to checking my daughter over “okay Ally I need to check your eyes and this is going to be bright okay” Jefferson said to her.

Ally didn’t really pay attention and was still playing with my wedding ring and turned to me when Jefferson was trying to look at her eyes, “no baby look at Jefferson” I said.

Ally whined and turned back to me, “da” she whined crawling around and cuddling into my chest, “ba” she said.

I nodded and reached down into the bag and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her, she made no move to take the bottle from me, I put my daughter into the crook of my arm and pushed the bottle into her mouth and smiled as she sucked down the water and closed her eyes, I looked over to Jefferson and smiled “go on” I said.

Jefferson finished what he had to do and smiled, “she is doing better, the stiches are fine and she is okay, I think that she is going to be clingy with you and not want to be left alone, does she change like Sam and Dean” Jefferson asked me.

I nodded and he smirked, “well don’t let her for a while, otherwise she will re-open her stiches and trying to stich up a baby is more difficult” Jefferson said to me.

I nodded and looked down to see her sleeping, “what I’ll do is put rails up around the bed and she can sleep in there, John you need to shower and see your boys” Jefferson said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the bed that Jefferson made as a cot and placed my daughter down in it, I grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on putting it by Ally and kissing her on the head, grabbing Boo from the bag I placed it down in front of Ally and walked out of the room down to where my boys where, I noticed that both of them were small, smiling I walked over and smiled as the boys looked up, “daddy” they shouted and ran towards me.

I leant down to the floor and smiled as they ran into my arms and cuddled me, “daddy is Ally okay” Dean asked me.

I smiled and nodded, “your sister is fine, she is sleeping at the moment, so why don’t we find some running water and get my little monsters all clean” I said looking at both my children.

Sam and Dean where covered in coloured pens and I looked over to see a guilty looking Rufus and Josh, “sorry Johnny” they said.

I laughed and picked my children up and walked towards the showers, I grabbed the boys stuff and walked into the showers and placed them down on the floor, I bent down in front of am and smiled, and “do you need to pee” I asked.

Sam shook his head and I smiled, I turned the showers on and stripped both of my children and pointed to the showers, they walked over and I noticed that Sam grabbed Deans hand and they both stood in the water waiting for me, I stripped and walked in after them bending down so I could get them clean, I was laughing as they were giggling away and I turned to Sam, “alright, close your eyes” I said and went to soaping up his hair and washing it out. 

I did the same with Dean and smiled as they were sat on the floor playing while I cleaned myself, grabbing what I needed I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to drying the boys, I laid them both down and changed them into pull ups and put footie PJ’s on Sam and Dean was wearing football PJ’s. “Right go on you can play and dean, please could you be nice to Ellen” I said looking down to him.

Dean smirked and ran after his brother as Sam toddled down the corridor towards the other people who were here, I chuckled and turned to get dressed and grabbed a change of clothes for my daughter and a nappy and grabbed a tub of warm water and a sponge. I walked down to where my daughter was and walked in smiling as Ellen was in here feeding a bottle to my daughter, “hey” I said walking up to them both.

Ally opened her eyes and smiled around the nipple of the bottle, I chuckled and held up some PJ’s and a clean nappy and she giggled at me, “come on then princess, I believe this is something that you need” I said and walked around the other side of the cot and stripped her from her clothing and cleaned her up.

I finished washing my daughter and changed her into some comfy clothing and smiled as Jefferson walked in, “so she can move around, but like I said no changing for a few weeks” Jefferson said.

Ally smiled around the nipple of the bottle and held her arms up, I smiled and picked her up placing her to the floor and frowning as she sat there swaying, she looked up and went to fall backwards but I grabbed her before she could and smiled as she latched on and mumbled baby talk waving her hand around.

I looked over to Jefferson and he smiled, “she could have regressed further from the attack” Jefferson said to me.

I nodded and looked down to see that she was still babbling away at me, “come on then, I believe that two brothers want to see there little sister” I said to her.

She squealed and I walked out of the room with her and sat down in the living room where the boys were playing, Ally babbled and I placed her down in between my legs and smiled as she slapped the floor and giggled. “Daddy” Sam said making me look up.

I nodded and looked up, “what buddy” I asked.

“Ally okay” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “yeah buddy she’s fine, but she is younger as of the accident” I explained.

They nodded and went back to playing and I looked down to see Ally falling to sleep, I picked her up and placed her in my arms and rocked as she was sucking away on her dummy. “Right come on boy’s bed time” I said and got up taking the boys with me.

We said our good nights and went to the room that Jefferson had given to us and I laid my daughter down in the bed that she was in before and then I walked over to my boys and picked them both up sitting on the bed and looking down to them both, “right then story time, Dean go and pick a story” I asked.

I smiled as Dean slid of the bed and walked over to the baby bag and grabbed a book bringing it back over and handing it to me. I looked down and could not believe it, it was the original Disney fairy tale book that Mary had when she found out she was pregnant with dean, I opened the book and looked down to the boys and smiled, “right then, which story would you like to hear” I asked.

“Cinderella” Dean said and Sam nodded.

“Once upon a time” I started and looked over to my children.


	18. Chapter 18

Ally’s POV

I opened my eyes and looked around I noticed that I was in a homemade cot and that I had a wet nappy, frowning I sucked on the dummy some more and turned my head to see my father making out with Ellen, knowing that I could get away with this for a while as I was not a loud to change for a few weeks I whined and dad looked up, “princess” dad said walking towards me.

I held my arms up and smiled as dad bent down and picked me up, I latched onto my father and he patted my bottom smiling, “I think someone is wet” dad said.

I mumbled to myself and felt myself being lowered to the ground, I whined and dad shhed me, “daddy needs to lay you down to change you princess, I promise ill pick you back up” dad said to me.

I stopped moving but did not stop with the whining, dad was shhing me and I did not really know why I was acting younger. Dad kept up with the talking and I turned my head to see Ellen smiling down to me, “john I’m going to check on the boys” Ellen said to dad.

Dad looked up and that was when I noticed the look on his face, he loved Ellen. I rolled my eyes and looked back to dad and tried to move, “no baby stay still, daddy needs to get you dressed and then you can have ba” dad said.

I looked up to him and pulled the dummy from my mouth and turned to Ellen, “so you fucked my father yet” I asked knowing that I was going to get into shit for speaking to Ellen like that.

Ellen froze and turned back to me and smiled, “no ally, and I think that it is none of your business, your father and I are consenting adults and we do not need to speak to you about it” Ellen said to me.

“Ellen” John snapped.

“Sorry John but it is true, I love you and I want to be with you but you have to understand that I will not tolerate your children speaking to me like that. I will never replace their mother and they need to understand this as Jo understands that you will never replace her father” Ellen said.

Dad smiled and turned to me, “first off you need to say you’re sorry to Ellen, and then you and I are going to have a conversation on your language. Once we have done that we are all going to sit down and speak like adults and if there is something you or your brothers want to speak about we can like normal people, not using bad language, otherwise my little girl is going to be sore for a few days. Do we have an understanding Alexandria Jane Winchester” Dad snapped at me.

I nodded and turned to Ellen, “Sorry for speaking to you like that, I don’t know what came over me. I hope that you can forgive me” I said looking at her.  
Dad patted my bottom and I stood up, feeling dizzy I grabbed hold of the nearest thing which was Ellen and she smiled at me, “I think that you need to take it slowly, you haven’t been on your feet for a few days” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and looked to Ellen, “I really am sorry” I said to her.

Ellen picked me up and I squealed as she placed me on her hip, “am I light or something” I asked.

Ellen laughed and tickled my good side, “come on you, I believe that you need food” Ellen said.

I giggled and held my hand out to dad who handed me my dummy and I popped it in my mouth and laid my head down on Ellen shoulder, “ba” I asked.

Ellen smiled, “daddy is getting it for you” Ellen said to me.

I smiled and sucked my dummy into my mouth and looked back to see if my brothers were around, “brudders” I asked.

Ellen smiled and sat down pulling me into her lap, “they are still asleep and you woke early” Ellen said to me.

I looked around and noticed a clock which said 5 in the morning, I whined and Ellen laughed, “So now you’re a cranky little girl huh” Ellen said bouncing me.

I felt the tears and I felt my breath hitch, “John you better nearly be done with that bottle, as meltdown in t minus 60” Ellen said.

I felt the dummy drop and I felt the tears fall and I screamed, I saw dad walk in with a bottle and I turned to dad and screamed, dad pushed the nipple of the bottle into my mouth and I stopped crying and sucked down the milk, “there we go” Ellen said bouncing me while holding the bottle.

I sucked down the milk and looked around the room smiling as Ellen pushed the bottle with me, “question John” Ellen asked.

Dad turned to Ellen and ran his hand through my hair, “yeah” dad said.

“When they change to small children and Jo is with them, what happens if people think I’m their mother, they have already mentioned that I am not that” Ellen said.

Dad chuckled and looked at Ellen, “well I’m sure I can say you’re my girlfriend and we have children from previous relationships as we have” Dad said smiling.

Ellen nodded smiling, “sorry but I don’t want to upset your children” Ellen said to dad.

Dad smiled and nodded, “don’t worry about it” dad said to her and smiles.

I whined and turned to dad, “come on princess” dad said picking me up.

I latched on and turned to dad, “little” I whined.

Dad smiled at me and shook his head, “sorry princess, but not till the stiches have been sorted” I said and walked into the room and placed her down in the cot and kissed her head, “how about a nap and then I believe we can go home” dad said to me.

I smiled and turned over grabbing Boo and turned back to dad, “Boo” I babbled.

Dad smiled and nodded, “yeah baby boo” dad said and turned the light off and the nightlight on.

I walked out of the room and closed the door, walked over to wear my boys were sleeping I peered in and noticed that they were both still fast asleep. I closed the door and walked over to where the rest of us where staying and I walked over to Ellen and smiled as she moved over and smiled up at me, “I think when there awake we can leave” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and looked over to where bobby was, “well were staying at bobby’s, but I am thinking of finding a house for a while” I explained.

Bobby looked over and smiled, “your welcome to stay with me, but I understand if you want to go to a house of your own” Bobby said to me.

I smiled and turned to Ellen; “well I think that we going to have some fun moving once again” I said and smiled as I heard Sam whining.

I got up and walked over to the room where my boys were sleeping and saw that Sam was half awake and whining, “Sammy come on, we don’t want to wake your brother” I said picking him up and walking out of the room with a blanket wrapped around him.

Sam latched on to me and I sat down in the living area and smiled as he laid his head down on my shoulder and popped his thumb into his mouth, chuckling I removed his thumb and placed a dummy in his mouth, “daddy home” Sammy asked.

I smiled and nodded, “yep we have to wait for your brother to wake up and then were going to get some breakfast and when were finished your sister should be awake and then we can go home” I explained.

Sam nodded and moved so he was comfy and looked up, “daddy” Sam asked.

I looked down and smiled, “what” I asked.

Sam looked at me and then to the others, “is Ally going to be okay, I mean she is acting younger and I noticed that she doesn’t really speak anymore” Sam said to me.

I smiled and knew that he was telling the truth, I turned my son around and looked at him, “Sammy listen to me, your sister will be okay, at the moment she is in shook and well what Gordon did to her she is going to find it hard to come back from, but as long as you and dean do everything to help her and I’m sure that she will bounce back to who she used to be and annoy you and your brother including me as well” I explained to my son.

Sam giggled and looked around, “and Ellen, Jim, Josh, Caleb, Rufus, Bobby and Jo as there family as well” Sam said to me.

I nodded, “them too” I said.   
Sam giggled and pulled out his dummy and reached up to me, kissing my cheek he smiled and placed his dummy back in to his mouth and wiggled to get off me. I placed him down on the floor and smiled as he toddled over to Ellen and raised his arms “up” he asked.

Ellen bent down and picked him up placing him in her lap, he reached up and kissed Ellen on the cheek and whispered something in her ear making her have watery eyes. I looked over and he giggled, “Thank you Sammy” Ellen said and smiled as he cuddled into her and closed his eyes falling to sleep.

I looked over to Ellen and she smiled at me, “you raised very lovely children” Ellen said rocking Sam side to side.

I smiled and walked over to Ellen and put the blanket over Sam and turned to Jo, “come on, let’s go and make some breakfast” I said picking her up and smiling as she latched on to me and I walked into the kitchen with her.

“What we making” she asked me.

I looked over and smiled, I placed her down on to the counter top and turned to Jo, “I think that we should make pancakes, what flavour” I asked her.

Jo looked at me and smiled, “chocolate and banana” she said to me.

I nodded and grabbed a bowl putting ingredients into it, passing the bowl to Jo I smiled, “you can mix” I said to her and passed her a spoon to mix with.

Jo smiled and went to mixing the mix while I put oil in a pan and let it heat, I turned around and noticed that Jo was covered in mix while she was grinning, “wook what I did” she said grinning.

I laughed and walked over to her picking her up and placing her on my hip, “okay were going to make pancakes for everyone okay munchkin” I said to her.

She nodded and poured some of the mix on the pan and looked up to me, “well done” I said and moved it around.

“Can we have funny shape ones please” she asked.

I nodded and moved the mix so it went in silly shapes and turned to Jo who was smiling, “well what do you think” I asked her.

She nodded and we went on to making different shapes for the pancakes and I smiled as she was wiggling to be put down. I walked over to the table and placed her down on the surface and smiled as she was licking out the bowl, “Uncle John” Jo asked.

I turned around and smiled, “what’s up” I asked.

“I wake dean” she asked.

I smiled and nodded, “go on then” I said and watched as she jumped of the table and run down on the hall. 

I put the rest of the pancakes on a plate and turned to the table putting them on there, I grabbed three Sippy cups full of juice and placed them down and grabbed a bottle of milk for my daughter, I walked over to the microwave and placed the bottle in there and turned around “Guys breakfast” I yelled.

I watched as everyone walked into the kitchen with the children and I noticed that bobby had my daughter and she was still half asleep, I walked over and picked her up and smiled as she turned her head into the nook of my neck and sighed. “Come on princess we have pancakes” I said to her.

She did not move and I knew that she was not going to eat the pancakes, I walked over to the microwave and turned it on, I waited for the milk to warm and then I turned to the others, “well they are made by Jo as well” I said and smiled as they all dug in.

I grabbed the bottle and tested it, feeling it was warm I grabbed the bottle and walked over to the table and placed the bottle down and placed my daughter down in in the nook of my arm and pushed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth, I watched as she latched on and lazily sucked on the milk, I smiled and ran my finger down her cheek and smiled as she opened her eyes and looked up, she held on to my shirt and looked around, finding nothing she moved her head and pushed the bottle out of her mouth, “boo” she mumbled.

I smiled and nodded, “okay princess” I said and stood up with her and walked into the room and grabbed the rabbit for her and a blanket and walked back to where they were all sat. I sat back down and handed the rabbit to her and wrapped a blanket around her pushing the bottle back into her mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

It did not take long to change the three into clean clothes and nappy for Ally and pull up for the boys that we were on the road, I noticed that the boys were in their car seats and Ally was still sleeping. Turning into Bobby’s house I stopped the car and the boys woke looking around, “go on, I’m sure bobby will feed you” I said to them.

They walked into the house and I grabbed a hold of my daughter and walked into the house, but the next thing I did not expect to happen, my daughter screamed and moved round in my arms and I couldn’t keep an hold of her, “Alexandria stay still otherwise daddy will drop you” I said trying to keep an hold on her.

She struggled against me and I had to put her down, I watched as she panicked and stuffed backwards and there was nothing I could do but watch as my daughter panicked. “Daddy” Sam said to me.

I smiled; “your sister is going to be okay” I explained and sat on the floor opening my arms for my daughter to crawl into.

“Lexi come on” I said to her.

She was sat there with her hands over her head and she was rocking and crying, I had never seen her like this, “no, no, no, no” she kept on chanting to herself and I was really worried about her.

“Hunny come to daddy” I said.

Ally looked up and moved slowly towards me looking around, I knew what it was that she needed but I was worried of the stiches, pulling out my phone I dialled Jefferson and he answered on the seconded ring, “john” he said to me.

“Look she is panicking and she is too big and strong for me to keep a hold of, please can she change” I asked.

“John you need to be careful, if she does this there is no changing her back” Jefferson said to me.

I put the phone down and turned to my daughter, “come on princess” I said and pulled her bracelet out of my pocket and put it on her. I placed her hand down on her wrist and watched as she became smaller.

I picked my daughter up and looked down she was smaller and she was looking up at me, I smiled and bounced her standing up, “I’m going to get her changed and could you please get her a bottle” I asked Bobby.

Bobby nodded and I walked up stairs shhing my daughter, I walked into the room where I was staying and dressed my daughter, I looked down and smiled as she was falling to sleep, “well I was thinking that we should go and get a bottle and maybe you can got for a nap” I said to her.

Bobby was stood at the door with a bottle and he passed it over to me, I smiled pushing the bottle into my daughter’s mouth and walked around the room with her, “well I am at a lost bobby, I mean she has never been like that” I said.

Bobby nodded, “well maybe what you all need is a hunt, so I was looking through the paper and there is something in a little town about 2 hours away. I have spoken to Ellen and she had given me a bracelet and I have done the same for Jo, she said that you can take that hunt and you will need to live a happy married couple with children” Bobby said to me.

I looked down and noticed that Ally had fallen to sleep and I walked over to the cot and placed her down inside, grabbing boo I placed her inside and popped a dummy into my daughter’s mouth. Turning the monitor on I closed the door and walked down stairs to see a blonde little girl running around outside with Sam and Dean, walking over to Ellen I wrapped my arms around her and breathed her in, “she okay, I heard she was not happy” Ellen said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, “no she lost it, she was screaming and I had to get her to change as she was moving around so hard and I was worried that she would rip a stich, I spoke to Jefferson and he said that I could change her but she would not be able to change back for a while” I explained.

Ellen nodded and turned to me, “well bobby is on about this hunt in a town about 2 hours away, I think it would be a good hunt to take, we can have a house and the kids can be kids” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and did not really know what to do, “John we don’t have to, we can stay here if you want to” Ellen said.

I looked to her and then to Jo, Sam and Dean and smiled as they were all playing together nicely, “let’s do this, we need a house with a nursery for Ally, twin room for the boys and a room for Jo as I don’t think she is going to want to share with Ally” I said.

Ellen nodded and turned in my arms, “looks like we are making a home then doesn’t it, why don’t we go shopping for these things when Ally is awake” Ellen said.

I nodded and bobby walked over with some Keys and handed them over, “well we won’t be far as we have some houses there as well, this is the biggest house with 4 bedrooms” Bobby said to us.

We nodded and watched as the kids were playing and I sat down with Ellen and she smiled at me, “were going to be okay John” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and sat back watching as the kids were running around after a ball and I couldn’t help but smile.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a long day yesterday, Ally woke screaming every 2 hours and Sam was starting to get cranky as Ally was waking him up, I was currently pacing back and forth with Ally in my arms trying to get her to sleep and Sam was screaming as well, “shh come on princess” I said bouncing her.

I placed her down in the Moses basket and picked my son up who was starting to get tried as well, knowing that I had to do something I picked my daughter up as well and walked down stairs placing them in the twin pushchair I had and strapped them in, pulling the backs of the seats down I wrapped them both in a blanket and pushed the pushchair out of the door without looking back. I walked towards the park and knew that this was going to take a while, I heard footsteps and turned back to see Ellen with Dean and Jo holding her hands. “Sorry they weren’t sleeping” I said.

Ellen smiled and nodded, “which is why I’m here, John were doing this together, so why don’t you take these two to the park, while I walk around with them and see if I can get these little munchkin to sleep” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and took the hands of the eldest two and walked into the park with them while Ellen was with the youngest two. “Daddy can you push us on the swings” dean asked.

“You bet I can” I said picking them both up.

I made my way over to the swings and placed them in the swings and smiled as they both pouted at me, “what’s wrong you too” I asked.

“Baby swings, we big” Dean said with Jo nodding.

I smiled and walked behind them on the swings and started to push them and smiled as they grabbed hold of the bar and squealed, “Higher daddy” Dean shouted.

I laughed and pushed them both a little bit higher and smiled as Ellen walked over with two fast asleep babies, I smiled and looked over to Jo and Dean, and “do you fancy an ice cream” I asked.

They both nodded and I pulled the both out of the swings and placed them down on the ground smiling as they both grabbed a side of the pushchair, walking out of the park we made our way to the ice cream stall and I turned to them, “so what do you want” I asked them.

“Chocolate” Dean said as Jo said “vanilla”.

Ellen and I laughed and nodded, I made my way over to the ice cream and I ordered the ice cream for the children. I grabbed the cones and walked over to the kids and handed them to them, Dean smiled and went to eating the ice cream, well more like getting it all over him, while Jo was eating it slowly. I chuckled and turned to Ellen who was nodding for me to speak to them about this hunt now.

I smiled and bent down looking at the two of them, “okay I need to speak to you and we need you to keep an open mind” I asked them.

Dean and Jo looked up and nodded, “okay” Jo said.

“so we have been reading the paper and there is a hunt, but before you start with the yapping listen to me Dean, this hunt is in a neighbourhood where we not sure who or what the creature is and it is needed for us to be a family, bobby, Jim, Josh, Caleb and Rufus are coming with us but for this to pass we need to be a family with Ellen and Jo otherwise people are going to see through us” I explained to them.

I could see them thinking about this, “Do we have to call Ellen mom” Dean asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, “come here dean” I said.

Dean walked over to me and I picked him up, “listen to me dean, Ellen will never replace your mother, and you don’t have to call her anything, what we were going to say is that Ellen is my girlfriend and that you three are from a previous marriage” I explained to him.

Dean looked at me and shook his head, “that’s not going to work dad, Lexi looks about 6 months and Sam about 2 and people now that someone does not move on that quick” Dean said.

I frowned and I looked over to Ellen and he sighed, pushing the pushchair over towards us she bent down, “maybe we leave this for an actual family” Ellen said looking to the both of us.

Dean shook his head, “no, you’re a great mom and I think that I would be happy to call you mom, but don’t get used to it” Dean said bringing his guards back up.

Ellen smiled and bent down in front of Dean and picked him up ice cream and all and kissed his cheek, “you are the most loving boy anyone could ask for” Ellen said to him.

Dean turned red and wrapped his arms around Ellen’s neck and kissed her cheek, “thanks” he said.

“well I don’t know about you but I think that it is time to get some things for this hunt, Dean you and Sam will share a room, Jo you will have your own room and then there will be the nursery for Ally” I said to them.

Jo and Dean nodded and Jo turned to me, “can I choose the colour for my room” Jo asked me.

I nodded and looked to the both of them, “you can have whatever it is that you want, Dean you can have half your room how you want it and Sam will have his room how he wants it and Ally’s nursery will be red and covered with rabbits” I explained.

Dean and Jo smiled and nodded they walked over to Ellen and took her hands and I couldn’t help the smiled that came to my face, I smiled and grabbed hold of the pushchair and walked towards the mall so we could get what we needed for the children and ourselves.


	21. Chapter 21

We entered the shopping mall and I turned to Ellen and smiled, “who first” I asked.

“We get the boys stuff first” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and walked over to Dean who was looking down into the pushchair, I looked into the pushchair to see that Sam was awake and looking around to see where it was that we were, “daddy where are we” Sammy asked me.

I smiled and unclipped the straps and picked my son up and placing him down on the ground, “The shopping malls were getting stuff for your brother and your room at the new house for the hunt that we are going to be going on” I explained to Sam.

Sam looked over to Dean and Dean smiled, I watched as he walked over to the other side of the pushchair and looked inside, I pulled the hood back and smiled as I noticed that Ally was wide awake as well, “daddy said that we have an hunt and that we are needed to be children, well you’re going to have to be a baby and daddy said that we are all going to a neighbourhood where we are going to have our own house and where we have to be a family with Ellen and Jo as well and they said that we are all going to get our own rooms as well, well I have to share with Sammy but I don’t mind that” Dean ranted to Ally.

Ally looked up to me and raised her little arms as in saying well come on pick me up, I smiled as I bent down and picked my daughter up watching as she snuggled down in my arms. Knowing that my daughter would want to see what was going on and what it was that we were getting I turned my daughter around so she could see in front of her and watched as Ellen took the pushchair and pushed it towards a shop. I walked over to the boys and bent down so they were both looking at me and I smiled as Ally smacked her hands down on my hand, turning my attention back to the boys “okay then boys, you have half a room and it can be anything you want” I said to them watching as they turned to each other.

Dean looked back up to me and smiled, “can I have cars daddy” Dean said to me, nodding my head as I already knew that this was something that he would have said.

I then turned to Sam and watched as he smiled up at me, “pwease can I ave dinosaur’s daddy” Sam said to me not quite getting the wording correct.

I laughed and nodded, “okay then tiger” I said to him and took his hand as Ally was on my hip, we walked into a shop where they sold beds as we all would need a bed to sleep in and we decided that we would get the things for the boys first.

I grabbed a trolley and placed my daughter down into the seat and smiled and she went to banging the bars and giggling, “Having fun princess” I asked looking down to her, it was heart breaking that she could not really speak much but I knew that this was something that she needed.

Ally looked up at me and smiled, “ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba” she said out loud and probably to herself as well as she was slapping the bars.

I chuckled and turned the trolley around the corner and saw beds that could be made to order, knowing that this was something that dean wanted the first time around I turned to the boys and smiled, bending down in front of them I grabbed their attention and looked over to Jo as well, “okay then listen up, they made beds here and I thought that as we are going to be staying her for a while we should get something that you want to sleep in as well, so you can have anything that you want as a bed and we get it made up for you” I explained to them. 

Sam and Dean both looked up and nodded and I could see that they were thinking about what it was that they wanted and I turned to Jo was stood there looking up at me, “I know what it is I want” she said to me.

I nodded and looked over to her, “and what is it that you want pumpkin” I asked.

She took a breath and grabbed my hand and looked to Ellen, “can I have a princess bed please” Jo asked me and I noticed that Ellen looked down, realising that she would have had the same problem I had I reached down and smirked, “well I think that’s a great idea, but I have a problem, you see Ally wasn’t really a princess girl and I do not really know what a princess bed looks like” I said to her.

Jo looked up to me and giggled, “Silly all princesses are different daddy” she said slipping and not realising.

“Oh really okay, and what princess are you then” I asked.

She giggled and pulled her blonde hair to the front, “I Cinderella silly” she said to me and I watched as she was dancing along the isles next to her mother and I.

Dean looked over to me and walked over to me and smiled, “are you sure that you want a car bed buddy” I asked Dean, Dean nodded and I turned to Sam who was looking at me and I smiled, “buddy you sure you want a Dinosaurs bed, you sure it won’t scare you” I asked Sam. Sam nodded and I turned to Ellen and smiled, “so then let’s get these beds then” I said pushing the trolley in the right direction so we could get the things that we would need.

I noticed that there was a woman who was looking over the beds and I walked over, I smiled “can I help you sir” the woman asked me.

I turned around and noticed that she had a name tag on and nodded knowing that I was talking to the right person, “please my wife and I are moving and we promised our children new beds, we need a car bed looking like a Chevy impala another bed to look like a dinosaur and another bed to look like” I started and turned to Jo knowing that she would like to ask, “Princesses” Jo shouted.

The woman nodded and smiled as Ellen walked over and she was pointing out the different types of beds, I heard her explaining what it was that we would need for the little ones and knew that I would be best to leave it for Ellen to sort out otherwise I would have got something wrong and would have had very upset children on my hands, deciding that it would be best if I listen in, I walked over to Ellen and wrapped my arms around her, “you’re going to need guard rails for you youngest boy and I’m sure you want a cot for you little one” she said looking to Ally who was sucking on her fingers.

I looked into the baby bag we had and grabbed a dummy and looked back into the trolley and smiled as ally was looking up at me, I passed her the dummy and smiled as she popped it into her mouth, smiling as she was sucking on it. Turning my attention back to the sales woman I smiled and looked over to the boys knowing that I wanted the same cot I had for the twins when they were first born. “Please can we have a blood red cot with black spots over it please” I asked smiling as Dean walked over to me and placed his hand into mine.

She nodded and went to speaking to Ellen who was looking over to me, “you have beautiful children” she said to us both and we smiling saying thank you.

It was about an hour until we walked out of that store as the sales woman was taking us around and grabbing the bedding for the beds and grabbing stuff for us room, we grabbed some extras for the rooms as well like a wardrobe for each of them and a TV to go into the rooms for them to watch a DVD at night time, there was also furniture for mine and Ellen’s room and a changing table and some toys for the nursery, Ellen looked over to me and smiled, “well we need to get them all some clothes and we need supply’s for Ally as well” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and we walked into baby store and got everything we would need for ally, we walked out with nappy’s, clothes, bibs, bottles, dummy’s and toys for ally to play with including a few toys for the pushchair as well. Ellen walked out with a new baby bag to hold enough for all 4 children and some swimming clothes for them as well. “Right I think that we can leave, plus look what I found” Ellen said holding up a red dress with tights and little black shoes and I couldn’t help the laugh. 

“Hunny she isn’t going to wear that, she will scream until it is taken off her” I explained.

Ellen looked smug and walked out with the shopping bags including this one as well, as we walked out of the shop I noticed a pine shop and in the window were four large pine boxes and I knew that I wanted them, “Ellen I’ll be back in the minute” I said and walked into the shop.

As I walked in a man walked into my view and smiled, “how can I help you sir” he asked me.

I smiled and turned to the window pointing to the wooden boxes, “could I have the four of them please” I asked.

He nodded and walked over taking the numbers for them and turned to me, “where would you like these delivered” he asked me.

Knowing that I would not be in the house yet I wrote down Bobby’s address and smiled, “thank you” he said to me. 

I walked back out of the and couldn’t help but shake my head as I noticed that Ally was still slapping things she could reach, Jo and Sam where fighting and Dean was jumping up and down, “okay so I think that it is dinner time” I said.

Ally babbled kicking her legs and I watched as dean looked over to her laughing, “I think that she wants pancakes daddy” Dean said and I was amazed that Ally was squealing as well when dean said this.

I nodded and walked around to the trolley and pulled my daughter out and smiled as she slapped my cheek making spit bubbles as well, we all turned the corner and noticed that there was a restaurant and I turned to Ellen, “well I think that we could go into here as they should be able to do pancakes for the kids and you can had whatever you want” I said wrapping an arm around Ellen.

Ellen nodded and we all walked into the restaurant looking for somewhere to sit for all of us, a waitress walked over to us and smiled, “table for 6” she asked.

I nodded and she walk over to where there was 2 booster seats and pulled over two highchairs as well, I placed my daughter in the one closest to me and Sam went in the other one, Dean and Jo were lifted and placed into the booster seats and me and Ellen sat next to them, “okay then what do you want” I asked.

“Pancakes” they all squealed.

Ellen and I laughed and nodded, I looked over to see Ally looking at her brother and I couldn’t help but laugh as she was really staring, I reached over and picked her up cradling her down in my arms and smiled as she kicked her legs and smiled up at me, “would you like a jug of hot water or does your wife breast feed” a waitress asked.

Ellen smiled and placed her hand on my daughters stomach, “my daughter could not latch so she gets bottle feed, we would like to take the jug of hot water” Ellen said taking Ally out of my arms and tickled her tummy making her squeal.

The waitress walked away and I reached down into the bag and grabbed a bottle and some of the formula and put it in the bottle giving it a shake with the water already in there, I watched as Lexi was watching and she held her hands out towards me starting to cry. “Shh princess” I said taking the bottle I had in my hands and placing it into the jug of hot water.

She screamed and I pulled her into my arms and bounced her smiling as she latched onto my shirt and pulling with force, “shh” I said bouncing her still.

I looked up and noticed that the boys and Jo was looking at me, “hey she’s hungry” I said.

Dean nodded and looked over to Jo and smiled as he noticed a park outside, “daddy can we go and play” Dean asked pointing to the park.

I looked over and smiled, I noticed that the waitress was walking back over to us and I turned them and smiled, “how about mommy and I will take you after we have eaten” I explained to them.

They all nodded and I reached for the bottle and tested it on my arms and smiled as it was the right temperature and placed the nipple of the bottle into my daughters mouth and smiled as she latched on and sucked down the milk, I kept with bouncing her and smiled as she was looking at me, “is my little princess hungry” I asked.

She carried on drinking the milk and I lifted her up so she was more comfy and smiled at the kids as they were covered in chocolate and syrup, “so glad we have baby wipes in the bag” Ellen said snapping me from staring at the children.

I laughed and nodded, “I think that were going to be happy John” Ellen said to me.

I nodded and leant over kissing her, “me too, and I think that we going to have fun setting up the new home” I said laughing.

Ellen kissed me and looked down to Ally, “pass her here” Ellen said reaching for Ally.

I passed her over and smiled as she placed Ally over her shoulder and rubbed her back I smiled as Ally was drifting off to sleep, I reached down into the bag and grabbed her dummy and placed it into her mouth and went to reach for her but Ellen smacked my hand and shook her head, “pass me her blanket and eat your pancakes, otherwise the children will do it for you” she said giggling to me.

I passed her a red blanket and smiled as Ally was snuggled down and Ellen wrapped the blanket around them and grabbed the fork eating her own breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke to someone banging on the door I shared a room with Ellen, getting out of the bed I checked on my little girl smiling as she was still asleep and opened the door to see bobby stood there, “you have boxes that have been delivered” bobby said to me.

I smirked and nodded, “thanks I’ll be down in a sec, fancy putting some coffee on” I asked.

Bobby nodded and walked back down the stairs and I turned to see Ellen awake, “hey why don’t you go back to sleep, I’m just going to be downstairs, I’ll check on the kids as well” I said to her.

Ellen nodded and turned over I walked over to the cot and pulled the side down and checked my daughter, finding that she was wet I picked her up and smiled as she snuggled into me and stayed asleep, grabbing a clean nappy I quickly changed her and placed her back down in the cot covering her with the blanket that she had kicked off in her sleep, I closed the door quietly and walked over to the room where Jo, Dean and Sam where all sharing and looked inside. Seeing that they were all asleep still I walked over to Sam and checked his pull up, finding it wet I picked my son up and walked over to the changing table and placed him down changing him into a nappy as he would fill the pull ups to quick, laying my son back down into bed I smiled as he opened his eyes and looked up, “shh buddy daddy was just changing you, go back to sleep” I said and ran my hand through his hair.

Sam fell back to sleep and I walked down stairs to see 4 large boxes sat there, smiling to myself I walked over to the table and Bobby gave me a cup of coffee, looking around the place looked empty as things were in boxes for our move to get this hunt done, see I know you’re wondering why it takes so long, well you see there is a hunt there but no one’s knows what this thing is, so this is something that is going to take a while, so we have all decided that instead of living out of a motel we would do this out of a house and see where this takes us. 

“So then what is it you would be doing with these boxes” Bobby asked me.

I smirked, “when Mary was pregnant with Dean I had a box like this done for Dean that I filled with toys and things that he would want to play with as he got older, but then when everything happen it was left at the house and well I was drunk and ruined it. Felt so guilty about it and never did anything about it, so I saw these and well the twins I never finished so I have decided that I’m going to make one for each of them and have them filled with toys, Dean’s will have cars, Sam’s Dinosaurs, Jos princesses and Ally’s will have bunny rabbits.” I explained and then turned to Bobby, “but I want this to stay from them, I want it to be a surprise” I explained.

Bobby nodded and helped me move these into the work office that they were not a loud in and I closed the door walking back to the house and smiling as Ellen was stood in the kitchen with a bottle in the microwave, “is Ally okay” I asked.

Ellen smiled and nodded, “she’s fine John, where did you go” Ellen asked me.

I smiled, “doing something for the children, it’s a surprise and a good one, so how about I make some breakfast and we can wake the kids” I said.

Ellen nodded and smirked, “you John Winchester are a good man with a good heart, I have a little one to feed” Ellen said and walked back up stairs.

I watched as Ellen walked up stairs and I turned to Bobby and noticed that he was smirking, “what” I asked.

Bobby laughed and shook his head, “I think you are falling for Ellen aren’t you” Bobby said to me.

I frowned and looked over to Bobby and sighed, “God I feel like Mary is going to kill me, but I love that woman” I said looking to the ceiling and smiling I turned back to Bobby who was smiling like a goof ball.

I rolled my eyes and got up pulling on my jacket and walked out to the shed to get a start on this toy boxes. I walked into the shed and looked at the four boxes, grabbing the tools that I stored in bobby’s garage I sat on the floor and grabbed one of the boxes and started to carve out the names of my children on the boxes so they had them personalised. It must have been a few hours as I could hearing screaming coming from the children, I walked outside closing the door to the shed and walked over to the backyard where Ellen was sat outside with Ally on her legs sucking on a block and Dean, Sam and Jo where playing with a ball, “what’s going on out here” I asked making everyone look at me.

Dean and Sam looked over to me and I regretted it as they looked like they were going to run inside, “why wasn’t I invited” I asked sitting on the floor and hiding my smirk I had on my face in my hands, 

Sam walked over to me and I couldn’t help the smirk getting bigger “daddy play” Sam said to me.

I looked up and Sam crawled into my lap and looked up, “pwease daddy, dey bigger than me and I needs help” Sam said.

I looked down and laughed, “There not being fair huh baby” I asked.

Sam nodded and I got up holding my hand out for Sam to take, “come on then buddy” I said and went to lightly kicking the ball so they could run after it.

I turned to Ellen and noticed that Ally was still sucking on the block and that was when I realised that I had the perfect little family, grabbing the three children by the waists I pulled them down with me to the ground and couldn’t help and smile at the sound of their giggles. “Right off your father you three, and come and get lunch” Ellen shouted standing up.

They all got off me and ran after Ellen and I got up and looked over to Bobby who was still smirking at me, “not a word” I said walking into the kitchen after my family.


End file.
